Stargate Unbound
by Nagato21
Summary: Having never realized the importance of the Stargate, humanity took it's first steps across the stars.Three centuries later, the Terran Alliance encounters the Goauld Empire, sparking a war of galactic proportions to free all sentient life from tyranny.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone this is Nagato21**

**I am please to present you my first Stargate fanfiction :Stargate Unbound**

**For starters this story is heavily AU, it is set in the distance future, the 23rd century. In this setting, Earth never discovered the Stargate or rather they never suspected it's importance. However they did discover bits of Alteran technology which they use to advance their own further and develop hyperspace travel.**

**Many characters from the franchise will appear in this story and some will be similar in character as seen in the TV but there will be a lot of OCs, so for those who don't like it, you are free to live but please try to be open minded.**

**I apologies for some of the mistakes and spelling that might occur and I promise to do my best to correct them.**

**Now enjoy and please review.**

**February 12th 2185**

**Epsilon Secondus sector, Terran Alliance territorial borders**

**TAS Battlecruiser: Hammer of Intent, flagship of TBG-23, 8th Frontier Fleet**

**En route to Star System SX-B12378-Sigma Outpost 281**

For the hundredth time, Commodore Susan Ivanova growls as she is fighting a losing battle against the bane of all career officers: Paperwork. Despite advances in computers and the advent of neural interface, signing, approving and reviewing forms was still a chore. Ivanova knew it was one of the many prices to pay when in command of such large battle group especially in such crucial mission.

Thirty six hours ago, the Research outpost Sigma 281 in the uncharted Epsilon Secondus sector had sent a distress signal before ceasing all communications. A recon Frigate the TAS Pollux from Picus Anchorage in Epsilon Eridanus star cluster had been dispatch to investigate. Six hours later, the frigate had sent its own distress signal and a Hotel-Charlie-0 code which meant in Alliance military code: Hostile Contact, meaning they had encountered a hostile alien life form. Afterward the frigate had ceased contact.

High Command sensing the danger had immediately ordered the Frontier Fleet to dispatch a battle group to investigate more thoroughly the situation. However the President did not want to risk a full inter-stellar war before learning more about their aggressors, so a member of the Terran Ministry of Affairs was on route to meet Ivanova's battlegroup and attempt peaceful contact

Ivanova snorted at the thought, the embassador would arrive to late and beside it might already be futile. The Pollux before its destruction did not just send a distress signal; it also sent an encrypted stream of data of its encounter with the unknown. Four ships with tetrahedron shape and a pyramid at the center like the one built in ancient Egypt. Those strange alien ships had opened fire the moment the frigate came in orbit of the planet. The Pollux managed to fire back but its small armament bounced on the ships, revealing they had energy shields. The Pollux attempted to flee and somehow outrun the ships but it was chased by another group of six ships, smaller than the frigate but very fast and also equipped with energy shields. With half of its weapons destroyed or useless, the Pollux was destroyed along with its two hundred crewmen. The entire battle lasted ten minutes but the trove of information sent by the Pollux gave an idea to High Com what they were facing and it wasn't encouraging. They were dealing with a technological and very aggressive species. The Terran Navy sported energy shields but the power requirements for such device was so huge that only the eight kilometers long Saratoga class Heavy Carrier or the fifteen kilometers long Hecatoncares Battlecruiser like the Hammer of Intent could sport them. Even then those shields were not proper shields but design to deflect energy base weapons and could barely stop solid kinetic type weaponry. From the analysis of the alien ships their shields was plasma based unlike the Terrans who used Ion energy shields. Luckily Ivanova's battle group TBG-23(Terran Battle Group) was carrying a large stock of Neutron warhead missiles codename Widowmaker, design specifically to nullify energy shields and also discharge powerful EMP waves into a ship's subsystems. If it didn't work the fleet was still armed with powerful plasma weaponry on par with the aliens and also had fusion beam canons and Particle Accelerator Canons as well not to mention fusion nuclear warheads.

'We have enough firepower to level an entire planet six times over' Ivanova thought 'they will have to think twice before engaging us'

Unlike the regular fleet, the Frontier Fleets were design to act as the eyes of the Terran navy by patrolling trading lanes and the edge of the borders of the Alliance; also act as a response unit against potential hostile enemies. As such they were more independent, flexible and could operate in deep space for longer period of time. There were a total of nine fleets, each was divided into six battlegroups of fifty nine ships each, consisting of 12 frigates, 25 destroyers, 16 cruisers, 2 Carriers led by two Battlecruisers and supported by one Hospital ship and one Mobile Shipyard. It was a powerful force and would send a powerful message to anyone who would dare challenge the Alliance. Although many had criticized the need to have so many ships, the Chaos War which had devastated most of the Alliance sixteen years reminded many that without a strong military, humanity might have gone into an unprecedented dark age of violence and blood not seen since the Middle Ages.

A low buzz interrupted Ivanova of her thoughts; she reached the console on her desk and pressed a button.

"Ivanova speaking"

"Commodore this is the bridge" replied a voice she recognize as her XO, Robert Elland

"We have just received the telemetry from our recon probes; I think you should come see it"

"On my way" Ivanova turned off the communication, got up and adjusted her uniform, which was a dark blue skintight jumpsuit, the chest, arm and leg joints were reinforced with extra padding. The suit itself was made of nano-fiber composite of E-carbon and Trinium, while seemingly light, the suit could stop bullets from an assault rifle or even low power energy pulse weaponry. Furthermore the suit contains an onboard medical maintenance system, consisting of a special cocktail of drugs and enzymes design to prevent rapid blood loss and give accelerated regenerations of organs, all maintained by a semi-Artificial Intelligence system design to monitor the wearer's life signs.

Ivanova grabbed her jacket and left her cabin, at the door exit stood two Terran Marines who stood at attention. Like all Terran Marine Corp, the two men were tall, measuring nearly three meters, a byproduct of genetic enhancements following their training at boot camp under heavy gravity. Terran Marines were not normal soldiers; they were super soldiers or in their terms, super beefed up Marines. Their reaction times was three times faster than a normal, they could lift up to eighty kilos of material on their back and run a hundred kilometers marathon barely breaking a sweat. Special neural implants allowed them to see better at night, their ears could pick a needle dropping in the sand and their blood contained special regenerative enzymes that would help heal most fatal injuries, not mention making them immune to all known form of chemical and bacteriological agents. Ivanova had even heard rumors that some were immune to nuclear radiations. In other words, Terran Marines were the greatest soldiers ever created by humanity, but they were not all just muscle and power. The Terran Marine Corp was comprised entirely of volunteers and they all followed a strict if not almost fanatic code of conduct that ensured that never they would abuse their amazing abilities nor harm civilians unless threatened. In the early days of the Alliance the Marines had been seen as distrustful and dangerous but time and time again they proved to be anything if not honorable men and women. Ivanova had experience with Marines during the Seth Crisis; religious fanatics had attempted to overthrow the Alliance in a campaign of terror using nuclear, chemical and biological weapons. Two hundred million people had died and three million Marines had given their lives to end the fanatics' reign of terror.

At her presence, the Marines saluted her; she replied with the same gesture and continued toward the lift, the Marines in tow. During the Chaos War, many Alliance officers had been assassinated or brainwashed, half of them by infiltrators and sleeper agents onboard their ships, the other half by booby trapping their cabins, poison in their drinks, or sabotage of their ship's fusion reactors. Since then, the Marine Corp protected their senior officers with extreme zealousness and would constantly perform sweeps of living quarters to search for anything remotely dangerous. If the strict bio-scans done regularly on a ship, naval base, government facilities were not enough, surprise inspections onboard warships and stations were the norm, even though the war ended some sixteen years ago, the Marines, Terran Naval Intelligence (TNI) and the Terran Law Enforcement Agency (TLEA) were still searching for sleeper agents and secret worshippers who were still wrecking havocs in the outer colonies.

It took two minutes for Ivanova to reach the bridge via one of the two electromagnetic powered lift that travelled all along the ship's spine. The bridge was located at the heart of the ship and also contained the CIC in order to coordinate the various ships comprising the battle group. Shaped like a hexagon, the area was heavily armored and protected not only by several thick doors made of Trinium and Carbon composite but also automated gun turrets, robotic sentries and a full platoon of Marines, the bridge itself contained an armory for emergency purposes. At the center of the room was a circular shape holoprojector displaying the ship and all of its surrounding across several thousands of kilometers, tags of various color describing allies and objects of various size and types. All around, rows of consoles attended by crewmen sitting in their chairs or standing. Despite being a starship, the Hammerhead class Battlecruiser had no command chair in its bridge, not a design oversight but according to many Alliance officers during the ship's conception, one didn't have time to sit while conducting a war. Instead the Captain's time inside was taken by leaning on the fence bar surrounding the holoprojector, from there he/she could keep an eye on the people and the situation around the ship.

As she entered the bridge she was greeted by Elland, a black skinned man well built with a shaved head and a small goatee.

"What have we got?" she asks in her usual business tone as she approached the holomap

"The recon drones have spotted several energy signatures in orbit of the fifth moon of the seventh planet. Their signature matches those who attacked the Pollux." replied the XO as he typed on the console fixed on the fence to display the information on the holomap. The system where Sigma outpost was located was a binary star system comprised of a dozen planets, none were habitable and half were gas giants. The seventh planet was one of them and it was surrounded by hundreds of natural satellites and a large debris ring. Initial surveys had detected large amount of Trinium and the very rare metal call Neutronium which made the area a perfect place for future mining colonies and even shipyards. Plans were made to terraform the moons of the seventh planet and the Sigma outpost had been placed to make final studies before approval hence its presence in the area.

"How many?"

"Radiation from the gas giant and the binary suns is preventing us from getting an accurate reading however we can count so far a total of sixty five ships, thirty two of them are those pyramid shape vessels in size similar to our cruisers while the remaining thirty three are similar to those gunships that finished off the Pollux, aside from them we have detected smaller spacecrafts we assume to be either fighters and shuttles."

"Any sign of the personnel of the outpost or survivors from the Pollux?"

Each Alliance personnel were outfitted with a subspace transponder and a neural implant, which would allow monitoring their vitals as well location.

"None" answers the XO "However there are traces of debris and matter consistent with the hull of an Aeolus class Frigate. As for the outpost it is nothing more than a pile of ash."

Elland showed a picture a drone had taken of the small moon where the outpost was located, gone was the installation, instead there was a crater.

"Escape pods?" asks Ivanova

"The drones found six but all of them were damaged and their occupants dead. The cause was due to impact from the debris of the Pollux and also traces of... plasma hits." he trailed, implying that the aliens had given them no mercy.

"ETA until we reach the system?" she asks

"Two hours?"

"Excellent. Signal the fleet that when we exit hyperspace to assume combat formation Delta-9. I want primary fighter squadrons ready to launch at a moment notice but no one is to open fire until I give the order."

"Yes m'aam" He obeyed and began relaying the orders through his neural hub to the communication officer who will relay it to the other ships.

"What do you make of those large ships?" she asks her XO pointing the pyramid shape vessels

"At first glance they look intimidating but according to the sensor log of the Pollux, their firepower is not widely distributed."

"Really?"

"Yes" nods Elland, he tapped a button on the console and the holoprojector displayed in grand size the shape of the alien vessel. "Scanners counted at least twenty high intensity plasma canons and thirty low yields plasma turrets probably for anti-fighter duties, but most of the heavy plasma is on the ventral section of the ship which generally implies a ship design for planetary bombardment but..."

"But it's too big" finishes Ivanova, she had to agree with him. At first glance the ship seemed to have enough firepower to rival a Metropolitan Heavy Cruiser but the emplacement of its weapons made the rate of distribution uneven. In the case of this alien vessel it would need to show its ventral side if it wanted to unleash large amount of damage against an enemy ship of similar or superior weight. It could be a bombardment ship but its size was too big and according to the scanners its power source did not take that much size.

"Could it be a troop ship?" she asks

"To be honest Commander I don't know what to think" he sighed "Hopefully we will get our answers when we arrive."

Ivanova nodded but interiorly she hoped it would not require a rain of plasma and lasers to obtain the answer.

"Notify the carriers Apollo and Demetrius to arm all of our bombers with Widowmakers, they are going to be our ace in the hole against their shields if we fight them." she ordered.

"You mean when we fight them?" it wasn't really a question; both officers had enough experience to know that the moment they exit hyperspace the aliens would fire upon them. The brutality they had showed in destroying the outpost and the Pollux attested to that.

...

**SX-B12378-above the remnants of Sigma Outpost 281**

Lieutenant Alexander .Jr. Sheppard wondered if his current predicament was god's way of making him pay for all of his misdeeds with a certain admiral's daughter. The admiral in question had not been happy that his only daughter was shacking up with a lieutenant naval space pilot who had history of insubordination, misappropriation of military equipments, followed by a string of infractions and insubordination as long as the Orion Arm of the Milky Way. To resume, Alexander Jr. Sheppard call sign Madcat was troublesome fellow, despite being one of the best pilot in the Terran Navy, he had made a lot of enemies which would have been cause for demotion and dishonorable discharge, unfortunately or fortunately Sheppard also had some incredible stroke of luck as well as very powerful friends and was a decorated officer, in addition of being a national hero for his performance during the Chaos War. One particular fit had been to cause a Seth cultist combat group en route for a populated colony to shoot against each other thanks to Sheppard flying between the tight formations of ships and insulting on all frequencies about their God. Suffice to say the cultists had never been known for their anger managements and began to fire all weapons in an attempt to eliminate the blaspheming fly call Madcat. It didn't turn pretty well for them and by the time reinforcements arrived, half of the combat group had been destroyed by their own weapons and still cursing Sheppard's name. The man became an interstellar hero and poster child for the Navy to their greatest regret. None of the fame however could have saved Sheppard for owning to his past mistakes and after the war he found himself in a strings of transfer after transfer, from a Heavy Carrier to a remote base and now he was a pilot jock running supply onboard a shuttlecraft. Any attempt to transfer or even quit the Navy was forestalled because of his previous 'deeds' for an undetermined period of time. For six months Sheppard had been bored, living with a bunch of scientists studying rocks and theorizing about god knows what. His only entertainment was when he was flying survey missions on one of the many moons orbiting the gas giant. It never ceased to amaze him about the beauty of so many cosmic objects. Unfortunately his enjoyment had been cut when a fleet of unknown warships entered the system and began shooting at him and the research station. Sheppard had tried to outrun the fighters but he was piloting a civilian use survey shuttle, not a gunship. Rather than being dust, the aliens had crippled the engines and then towed the shuttle to one of their ships.

"Kal nesh troga!"

The voices took him out of his musing; four silver armor clad men wielding long staffs in their hands came dragging a blond woman dress in the traditional gray jumpsuit of a Terran Alliance researcher toward his cell.

"Lisa!" yells Sheppard as he got up, Lisa was one of the scientists at the outpost, somehow she had survived or they had captured her.

"Sheppard...you are alive" she gasp for a moment when the guards lowered the force field and threw her, Sheppard caught her, not before sending the guards dark looks. Not because of how they were treating them but because the mark on their foreheads while different reminded him of the Seth Cultists, not to mention they looked humans. His gaze caught the eyes of a young man dress in a more decorated and functional armor than his comrades. Sheppard could only guess he was a high ranking officer. However unlike the other 'Jaffa' as he heard them being called, this one's face had a slight mixture of confusion and curiosity, although he was doing a good job to hide it.

"Are you alright?" asks Sheppard to Lisa as he helped her seat on one of the couches.

"They killed everyone" mumbles the scientist "Bob, Carl, Stephanie...oh my god" Her head fell into her laps hiding her tears. Sheppard could only look away, a part of him wishing he could do something. He shook that thought out of his mind, if they wanted to survive he had to get it together or die trying.

"Don't worry Lisa; before they took me in I detected a distress signal being sent from the outpost, I bet reinforcements are on the way." It wasn't a lie either, Sheppard despite his exile maintained regular contact with his friends in the navy once or twice a week, so he knew that elements of the Frontier fleet were not far away. He just hoped they would arrive in time and had enough firepower to take out those bastards. However he needed to make sure they didn't go down with them.

"What are we going to do?" asks Lisa, still shaken but her face had brightened a bit. Sheppard despite her opinion of him being a redneck was a soldier and a very resourceful one.

"First we try to stay alive"

"A wise advice" spoke someone. Sheppard turned toward the entrance, behind the force field to see the same young man he had seen earlier.

"What do you want from us and who are you?" asks Sheppard

"I am Ryac First Prime of the God Apophis" spoke the young man with pride, but Sheppard could swear he smell coldness coming out of those words. However what really shocked him were Ryac's words. He glanced at Lisa sharing the same thoughts.

'Great another bunch of fanatics' thought the Terran pilot. Honestly he shouldn't have been surprised. During the Chaos war, the Cult of Seth had boasted some very advance technologies, decades ahead of the Terran military, in no small part thanks to Hathor Industries who had worked with the cult to control humanity. Many had theorized that the corporation and the cult had stumble upon alien technologies like the one found on Mars and used it to build their deadly toys."

"His lord Apophis wishes to see you both" continues Ryac "I suggest you do not resist" He gestured to the guards who pressed a button, lowering the force field.

Both Terrans were escorted across a hallway before reaching a small room with a circle in the center. Ryac gestured them to enter the circle with him, he pressed a button on his wrist and suddenly the circular ring rose from the floor along with several and a white light flash brilliantly.

The group found themselves in a new room and with barely a glance; Sheppard could guess they were on another ship.

"Incredible" mumbles Lisa, her fear and predicament ignored momentarily, letting place to the scientist in her. "This is matter transportation"

"Excuse me?" asks Sheppard a bit confused as they resume their trek, following Ryac across the hallways. Sheppard was now sure those guys were affiliated with the cultists due to the obscene amount of gold decorating the walls.

"A technology we have yet to master, we know the Alterans perfected it but so far our attempts have been less than successful." continues the scientist

"And somehow the bad guys always get the good toys" grumbles the Terran pilot, remembering his many battles against cultist fighters equipped with plasma canons and energy shields while he had to rely on railguns and time consuming laser weapons.

"By the way how come you are not using your combat implants?" asks Lisa "You are a soldier it shouldn't be a problem right?"

"Well for two reasons, one I am a pilot so my implants are different than the ones used by ground pounders and two we don't know what those guys are capable of yet so let's wait." Of course being called Madcat and having participated in a few black ops meant Sheppard had a few surprises in store that were outside the standard implant package given to Terran Naval Aviators.

Lisa nodded and Sheppard couldn't help but wonder were the fearful woman of a few moments had gone.

"If you ask me I don't think they are neither Seth Cultists nor Terrans" she said, her comment surprising Sheppard.

"Why not?"

"Well usually the first thing Seth cultists do when capturing a Terran military officer is to either torture him for information or place a neural inhibitor to jam the neural interface, preventing the use of their implants. Add to the fact that their plasma weapons look scary but they are less sophisticated and cruder than the ones used by the military or the snakes."

Sheppard mentally face palmed himself for not noticing, while he had never been a prisoner he had helped in liberating Seth prison camps and knew their MO, these guys were different. They didn't even have any cybernetic implants or augmentations that were favored by the cultists but he could tell they were stronger than an average human.

"How come you know those things?" asks Sheppard "I didn't peg you as being knowledgeable outside astro-physics."

The woman rolled her eyes "I am a Mackay which makes us knowledgeable about a lot of things and just before you start thinking I am damsel in distress I'll have you know I survived the Gideon IV Massacres, hence why I know how the Seths operates."

Sheppard visibly widen at the comment, the Gideon IV Massacres had been one of the bloodiest and darkest moments in humanity's history. He had lost many friends in that day; he could hardly imagine what that woman had gotten through.

The duo finally arrived in a large room that could only be the bridge as several individuals manned the various consoles, at the back of the room however there was a throne made in (no surprise) gold. Sitting on that throne was a man with brown skin, he looked like a perfect human male but Sheppard and Lisa immediately sensed something off about him, something inhuman. Those thoughts were confirmed when his eyes suddenly glowed white. Immediately they were shoved on the ground by the guards, while Ryac approached his master's side with a discreet bow.

**"I am your god Apophis"** he spoke with a voice that did not belong to the man but yet came from his mouth, clearly he was an alien.

"Nice to meet you" speak Sheppard with half a smile "I am your neighbor next door, how do you do"

Somehow despite being aliens, they knew when someone was being a smartass. One guard used the back of his staff to strike him on the back to remind him of his manners.

**"Your tenacity is admirable but futile. Tell me where your homeworld is and I will spare your lives?"**

Both Sheppard and Lisa shared a glance that conveyed everything they needed to say

"Alright but at a price" says the female McKay

**"You dare treat me as an equal?"** shouts Apophis his eyes glowing, the guards raising their weapon staffs

"What she means" starts Sheppard "is that we hope to become your servant my lord as you begin your conquest of those infidel mortals who dare challenge your might" he finished with a slight bow.

Apophis smiled, a smile showing the extent of his ego and greed. He liked this human, despite him and his kind being different than the others. He had been surprised when a few weeks ago one of his patrolling Hatak detected subspace fluctuations coming from Ra's former domain, a domain long abandoned since the war with the Asgard and then fighting against Anubis which had ended in Ra's death and Anubis disappearance at the hands of the Asgards. The System Lords had suffered terrible damage in this costly war against their own but they had recovered. As of now the System Lords where in a state of cold war, with Baal on the rise to become the Supreme System Lord and Sokaar who had returned from his own exile with stronger ships and troops. Apophis counted himself lucky as he managed to absorb some of Ra and Herur territories as well as some advance technologies to strengthen his fleets. However resources were dwindling and he could not afford to step into his rivals territories lest others used that opportunity to take him out. Thus he decided to send ships to scout the former abandon domain of Ra, where the legendary world of the Tau'ri was supposed to be. Tracking the subspace signals had led him to an uninhabitable system rich in Trinium and Naquadah. With those resources, Apophis knew he could build a hundred Hatak upgraded with some of Anubis technology he had acquired and perhaps a dozen Kartak model like his own flagship, paving the way for his domination of the galaxy. Not to mention that this region was quite isolated from the main Goauld holdings meant few would be aware of its location. But first he had to know were those humans came from and how advance they were.

He approached the man kneeling in front of him

"**Tell me more about your home, mortal"**

**So ends the first chapter of the SG Unbound. We are introduced to Sheppard and McKay descendants and both share the some of the quirks of their ancestors. Ivanova is a character inspired from Babylon 5, one of my favorite Scifi TV shows. She is a badass and doesn't take shit from nobody.**

**There will be more development on Ryac in the following chapters and more will be revealed about the state of the Galaxy as well as the history of the Terrans.**

**Next chapter is going to have a lot of actions so stay tune.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone** **this Nagato21**

**Here is the second chapter of SG Unbound.**

**Onboard Apophis flagship**

For the next two hours, Sheppard and Lisa had regaled Apophis with tales of the Terran Alliance, its victory against the tyrannical Galactic Empire and Palpatine. It's membership with the Federation of planets, the adventures of Captain Kirks, the Borgs, and the Klingons. The Jaffa present could not help but widen their eyes as they heard Sheppard describing Luke Skywalker's struggle against Darth Vader.

"Luke Skywalker was quite strong in the..."

"**ENOUGH!" **Screamed the Goauld, his face red with fury **"You are testing my patience human! Tell me what I want or suffer my wrath!"**

Apophis raised his gloved hand and activated the torture device, sending waves of pain into Sheppard's head. Lisa tried to reach him but she was held tightly by the guards while another pair held Sheppard as he yelled in pain while Apophis watched in glee fascination his power hurting the human.

A loud beep drowned the Terran's scream making the Goauld lord look to the large forward viewport of the bridge. Ryac immediately rushed to the bridge main console and consulted the sensor logs.

**"Report!"** orders Apophis as he turned off the torture device, the Jaffa let Sheppard fall on the floor. He gestured the Jaffa to take the prisoners away.

"Sensors are detecting multiple hyperspace emergence points, distance six hundred thousand kilometers." reported Ryac.

Despite the pain as he was taken away from the bridge, Sheppard could not help but smile as he heard the news through his enhanced senses, looks like the cavalry had come.

'Now for the hard part'

"My lord" continues Ryac "Sensors are detecting a total number of fifty nine ships headed straight for us, two of these vessels matches the power signatures of Asgards vessels."

Apophis felt a chill travel his spine at the mention of the Asgards. The Asgards had not revealed themselves for nearly two centuries. The last time they had joined the System Lords in an alliance of convenience to defeat Anubis who had somehow gained Ancients technology. For a moment he wondered if he had intruded in one of their protected planet territories but a look at the scanners showed him something odd. Several of those ships were unshielded unlike the hammer shape vessels.

**"Scan those ships for life signs, divert all non essential power to the sensors!"** orders the System Lord.

"Scans reveal human life signs onboard all vessels" reports Ryac solemnly, a lump forming in his throat, he had hoped that the Asgard were back when he saw those vessels but a more thorough scan told him they were different. The human hammer shape vessels were larger than a Hatak about the same size of as the Kartak in which he was currently in. Their hulls lacked the smoothness of Asgards designs, however a quick glance could tell you their armor was thick and very durable, the hull was also littered with weapons, many were plasma based but others were totally unknown for his limited knowledge to understand. However there were no doubt those ships were very powerful. The only disadvantage seems to be their lack of shields.

Like a predator smelling blood, Apophis grins **"Hail those mortals, let them see the presence of their god."** spoke the Goauld gleefully. Ryac had to repress the urge to sneer at him. He knew his lord was no god, just a parasite but he could not afford to reveal his knowledge. Not yet anyway.

...

**TAS Hammer of Intent a few minutes earlier**

As soon as the Terran fleet exited hyperspace, the ships went into their designated combat formations. Protecting the flanks were the Achilles class Destroyers, shaped in a slim but thick rectangular block that reminded sometimes of old wet-naval warships, it was a second generation vessel produced toward the end of the war, with six frontal Particle Accelerator Canons that could rip apart any ships from several thousands of kilometers away, protected by a strong grid of 60mm railgun pods, laser interceptors and missile launchers, the Achilles was one dangerous vessel to cross even at close range. Like the mythological hero that shared its namesake, the Destroyer had a few weaknesses. The Achilles while having strong defenses was very vulnerable to mass fighter attacks and close encounter with heavier or agile ships. More importantly it had no energy shield, instead relying on its defense grid and heavy armor. This is where the Artemis class Assault Frigate comes in, armed with sixty VLS missile tubes, three dozen laser pulse canons, two plasma turrets, the small Delta shape four hundred meter frigate could annihilate a whole squadron of fighters and bombers by itself and engage other vessels with its electronic warfare suite to give the larger one a chance to win or escape. Being very fast and agile, the Artemis was often the eyes and ears of the Terran fleet, acting as recon vessels or electronic warfare platforms. The real heavy hitters however were the Perseus class Heavy Cruisers, those five kilometer long smooth triangular shape vessels look slow and cumbersome but that was only a deception, they were fast and their six anti-gravity drives install all along the ship's superstructure enabled them to make turns that would rip ships of their size in half. The Perseus were design to plunge neck deep into enemy formations while unleashing a hailstorm of fire composed of thirty Plasma Pulse Canons, two PACs, two hundred VLS missile tubes, six torpedoes tubes and a full interception laser grid, the Perseus was a lethal killer. However it could never compare to the Hecatoncares class Battlecruisers, fifteen kilometer long, shape like a hammer, the Hecatoncares had been built during height of the Chaos war. While the name Battlecruiser implies a ship design with the speed of a cruiser and the guns of a battleship, this warship was more than that. It was a multi-purpose vessel, half battleship, half carrier and half troop ship, the Hecatoncares could fulfill a large range of roles and still act as a flagship. It boasted the best technologies developed by the Alliance scientific community in hope of extinguishing the darkness that had plunged humanity. The Battlecruiser was armed with one hundred and twelve Plasma Pulse Canons, Eight Particle Accelerator Canons, thirty laser pulse turrets, an additional thirty railgun turrets, six hundred VLS missile tubes. In addition its hangar bay could carry ten squadrons of fighters and four of bombers, not to mention it had internal manufacturing facilities, troop barracks and everything needed to build a military base, space station or even a colony. Thanks to its ion-Neutrino fusion reactor, the Hecatoncares could operate alone without supplies for dozens of years, making it a valuable and powerful warship. Supporting this formation of lethal ships were the two Wing shape Hermes class Carriers, each carried a full complement of fifteen squadrons or three hundred fighters and six squadrons of bombers. In addition the Hermes where well armed with a dozen plasma canons, laser pulse turrets and railguns as well as Ion energy deflectors.

In short, it was a very powerful fleet that had arrived, Ivanova had ordered the Hospital ship Dreaming Solace and the mobile repair vessel Vulcan to remain at the edge of the system. They were lightly armed and would be needed later.

Ivanova could not help but feel a little intimidated by the alien flagship nestled at the center of the large formation of ships. It was shape like a six pointed star with a pyramid at the center; unlike the other pyramid shape vessels, this ship had not only a powerful array of plasma weaponry but they were well deployed to cover the ship's surroundings. If the power readings were accurate its energy shields were superior to her own Battlecruiser and its sister the Blade of Justice.

"Commander, the alien ships have powered weapons and shields" reports the officer manning the sensors "Large numbers of fighters are launching from every cruiser analogue vessels."

Elland couldn't help but whistle as he saw the large clouds of fighters exiting their motherships "That's a lot of fighters" he mumbled. According to the sensors they were outnumbering their own fighter ten to one.

"Tell all vessels to arm their VLS with Wasps warheads, launch primary fighter squadrons, bombers on standby launch until further notice." orders Ivanova.

"M'aam the alien flagship is hailing us...oh my god!" says the communication officer

"What is it?"

"Our translation matrix was able to translate it but... their language is similar to the Seth language"

This revelation came as a shock for everyone in the bridge. The Seth language was a mix of ancient Egyptian and some other obscure dialects that the cult had created or according to them had been used by their God since the beginning of time. TNI had worked tirelessly to translate the many dialects of that language; the Sethist had used time and time again to protect their communication networks.

"Acknowledge the transmition, main screen" orders Ivanova after taking a moment to adjust her thoughts. Unfortunately it was for naught as she found herself face to face with the hologram of a human dress in golden armor and a large black cape behind him. The man look very human but Ivanova somehow felt something evil and unnatural about him.

**"I am Apophis, your god! Surrender yourselves and bow down to me!"** he spoke in an unnatural voice as his eyes glowed.

Ivanova and her crew were a bit startled but everyone maintained their cool

"I am Commander Susan Ivanova of the Terran Alliance Navy, your current actions are a violation of Terran Alliance borders and laws but for the sake of peace and understanding between our two species I am authorized to initiate negotiations in..."

**"How dare you mortal think of me as your equal!"** screamed Apophis, his face contortioned with rage.

**"I am your god and I demand you kneel before me now!"**

This time it was Ivanova's turn to be angered. As a veteran of the Chaos War she had seen entire worlds destroyed by the words and actions of religious fanatics. She had lost friends and families at the hands of those who deemed serving their god. Humanity had lost millions of innocents in a meaningless war. She would be damned if she let this pompous ass, alien or not act like he wanted.

"You listen! I don't know who the hell you are or what you want but this is our backyard. You don't come here, kill our people and demand then that we bow down to you. You either surrender peacefully or I will blow your pathetic ass into cosmic dust." yells the Terran Commander.

If stares could kill, then Ivanova had been killed a million times as she could see the fury in Apophis eyes.

**"You will pay for your insolence mortal! I shall enjoy when your world burn into ashes while you grovel at my feet!"** Apophis sneered before ending the connection.

"Enemy fleet is gaining speed and moving toward us" reports the officer on sensors.

"Battlestation" says Ivanova; she turned to the communication officer "Inform High Command that peaceful contact is a no go along with regular update on the battlefield situation." She had no idea if they would win but in case of the opposite the people back home would have a fighting chance.

Immediately at her words the fleet that had been already on alert as soon as they entered the system began to flex its muscles. The Hermes class Carriers, the Apollo and the Demetrius began to release scores upon scores of fighters, alongside the Battlecruisers Hammer of Intent and Blade of Justice. Trailing behind the fighters six of the twelve Artemis class Frigates began to open their missile ports for a missile solution.

**TAS Frigate: Ajax**

Captain Malik Rashid was staring at the holomap on his bridge and could not help but wonder what was wrong with the incoming alien formation of fighters and gunships. They were flying in loose formation in a straight line. Their heavier ships were blind because of it and would not be able to provide adequate support fire until they got closer to the Terran lines. More intriguing was the lack of ECM and ECCM from the enemy, like they had no form of electronic countermeasures or jamming technologies. Those same observations were noted by other captains in the fleet and like them Rashid was not about to look a gift horse in the mouth. His ship the Ajax and five others were part of the main counter offensive.

"Sir we are in firing range!" reports his sensor officer "Allied fighters are at polar vector waiting to engage."

"All missile tubes are loaded with Wasp, laser grid at full power" reports the weapons officer.

"All ships, fire missile barrage one through 3" orders Rashid

At once sixty missiles left the dorsal hull of the Ajax, the same action repeated by five other Artemis class frigates. Fifteen seconds later the same motion was repeated twice by those same vessels while the first wave of missiles streaked across the dark void of space toward their targets.

The Wasp mk4 was the Terran Navy main anti-fighter missile, developed to act as a counter against the Cultists swarms of unmanned fighters it had produced deadly results. A fact that the Jaffa pilots manning the Death Gliders and Alkesh were about to confirm.

As the Wasp arrived a hundred kilometers near their targets, the missiles opened themselves like flower petals with a dark optic orb at the center; the petals unleashing smaller missiles which suddenly took off in all directions to the great confusions of the Jaffas. Guided by the frigates sensors and the Wasp container onboard tracking system, the micro-missiles streaked toward the formation of fighters and bombers unable to intercept them. Dozen upon dozen of death Gliders were torn into pieces by the swarms of missiles, each Wasp carried two hundred micro-missiles, each micro-missile had a two hundred kilotons payload. The effects were spectacular and horrifying as the Jaffa fighter formations were gutted in several areas. Many Alkesh survived thanks to their shields but most were drained and would need time to recharge or the shield emitters had been burned. This was only the first barrage, when the second and third wave hit, close to five hundred fighters had been destroyed, a dozen Alkesh were down to due to the explosive shockwaves or mass concentration of missiles or debris. However there was still a large formation of fighters outnumbering the Terran but not as much as before.

The enemy fighters having passed the minimum missile firing range of the frigates, the Terran fighters which had been flying above and below their fleet formation went to engage the Jaffa fighters, while the frigates slowly fell back while firing their laser pulse canons, reducing several Gliders and Alkesh into debris.

...

Raoul Santiago call sign Magic took a deep breath as he and his wing mates were approaching the enemy fighter formation from below. He like others had been quite shocked to see half of the enemy fighters reduced into scrap. Not that it was their first time in battle, Magic like many others in the Frontier fleet were veterans of the Chaos war. The reason of their shock was the lack of enemy countermeasures not to mentions visible inexperience in space combat. Those fighters seemed agile but not fast and their weapons seems limited to those two weapons placed under the wings. He had no doubt that even 21st century pre sublight era fighters could take them on. With his Star Hawk it would be a piece of cake. The Aerospace Superiority Fighter ASF 201 Star Hawk was the Terran Space Navy main fighter and to date the best ever developed. While twenty years old, a sturdy design, constant upgrades and excellent piloting system made this fighter the best in the business, even against the Cobra space fighter used by the Seth cultists. The Star Hawk was also the first and only hyperspace capable fighter, a feat not even the neither cultists nor Hathor Industries had been able to achieve.

Magic sensors locked onto the enemy fighters as he continued his approach.

"This is Rapier lead to Rapier flight, fire at will" he ordered, as he got confirmation on his screen that his targets were locked he fired on the missile launch sequence. Immediately the computer relayed his command. On the ventral sides of the Star Hawk the missile bay doors opened and released each six missiles that rocketed toward their targets at break neck speed. Ten seconds later, the missiles impacted three fighters and one gunship with shields down was destroyed as well. A second gunship close to the one being hit had its shields drained and it reactor breached cause of the impact of the first one. Magic actions were repeated by his fellow wing mates and other squadrons of fighters. Somehow the enemy fighter pilots had detected their approach only too late. Magic fired two more missile, targeting another gunship as those according to the fallen Pollux sensor logs seemed to carry powerful energy bombs that could be a threat to their own ships, thus they were a priority target. One missile was intercepted by a stray fighter disintegrating into pieces, while the second drained the gunship's shields. Magic switched his weapon selector to the twin 40mm railgun canons; he targeted the engines on the rear and fired. Twin stream of high velocity metal impacted the pyramidal gunship rear's, causing a chain reaction of small explosions before being reduced into a fireball.

"Watch out Magic, you've got two bogies on your six!" called his wing mate Francis Valliant. Magic using his neural interface selected the camera at the rear of his fighter. A small window pop open on the upper right of his helmet visor, showing the two approaching fighters, like bird of preys they opened fire with their plasma weapons. Magic took his craft in a series of tight maneuvers as he evaded their fire. He felt a slight bump on his left side courtesy of a plasma hit but his fighter's Ion deflector shield was holding at seventy percent. Undeterred, he increased his speed then suddenly hit the brakes while raising the fighter's noise slightly up, performing a cobra maneuver, allowing the two fighters to pass him, taken by inertia and momentum of their crafts there was nothing they could do. Magic grinned evilly and opened fire on both craft with his railguns. Before they could evade it was too late and both were reduced into scrap metal.

"Another score for the good guys" proclaims the Terran pilot. His enjoyment was short as he saw a nearby frigate the Constance taking plasma bolts and erupt into a massive ball of fire. However it wasn't alone as more and more plasma bolts larger than the ones fired by the fighters or gunships rained on his fellow fighter pilots and the remaining frigates. Magic saw with horror several Star Hawk explode.

"All fighters withdraw, I repeat withdraw" yell Magic as he also took evasive maneuver and retreated toward allied lines. He fished into the data stream of the battlenet through his neural interface to track down the source of the fire. The answer was not a big surprise; the enemy warships were now joining the battle.

...

**The first battle between the Terran Alliance and the Goauld begins in earnest. I try to stay faithfull to the humor often seen in SG-1 and Atlantis.**

**I also believe that some clarifications are in order:**

**1. The Terrans do have Ion-Neutrino reactors like the ones used by the Asgard, the reason why will be revealed later on. It is more primitive than the ones used by the Asgard and is still experimental.**

**2. Terrans don't use Naquadah, they know about it but consider it too dangerous to use. Instead they use anti-matter fusion reactors. We know that most of the technology in Stargate is powered by Naquadah but the Terrans are different.**

**3. Yes they don't have plasma energy shields like Goaulds, instead they use Ion particles to deflect energy base weapons but against solid weapons it doesn't work. It is not a perfect defense and takes time to recharge, more than plasma shields, this so that the Terrans do not appear all powerful.**

**4. All Terrans have some form of enhancements, genetics, cybernetics or chemical. My theory is that such enhancements will be needed if we want to go to outer space and colonize planets.**

**The Hecatoncares to describe it is similar in shape to the Battlecruisers seen in Starcraft minus the Yamato gun.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the third chapter of SG Unbound**

**I have written in total 5 chapters, I will release the other two later this week.**

**Onboard the Hammer of Intent**

"We lost the frigate Constance and the Meridian" reports Elland, "no survivors, they didn't have enough time."

Ivanova greeted her teeth while reining the emotions inside her. She had underestimated the firing range of those aliens' warships and lost two of her ships. The enemy fighter formations were nearly gone with only slight casualties on their side. However those pyramid ships were fast, faster than they had assumed, not even the Perseus class could reach those speeds.

"Enemy fleet has broken into two formations; larger group is heading for our flanks while the other is attacking us from long range. The enemy flagship is with the second group and remains stationary." reports the sensor officer. "Additional gunships are leaving the flagship."

Ivanova frowned, there was no doubt that the aliens were outgunned but the speed of their warships would allow them to run circles around the Terrans not mentioning their numbers and shields, they would be screwed.

"Which destroyer groups we have ready to intercept?" Ivanova asked

"Groups Tomahawk and Buster; group Navarro will be on intercept in six minutes" replies Elland as he observed the sensor screens.

"I want half of our cruisers and the Blade of Justice on that flank group, let them have a taste of our guns" says the Commander in a frosty tone.

"Aye aye Commander"

...

The twenty five Achilles class Destroyers were all divided into five groups of five Destroyers each in order to cover a large area of the battlefield. Because of their slow speed and lack of shields, the Achilles hulls were coated with a special chemical that made them very hard to spot and despite being seen on sensors, they were difficult to target, add that with their incredible firing range, it made them annoyingly lethal. A fact the Jaffa would be discovering in their attempt to flank the Terran fleet.

Three destroyers from group Tomahawk and Buster opened fire with three of their PACs so as to conserve their fire and reduce the recharge time at a range of twenty thousand kilometers toward the twenty approaching Hatak vessels. At the same time five squadrons of Star Hawks escorting two Squadrons of ASB 78 Vulture bombers raced pass the destroyers formation toward the enemy fleet while the frigate Lombardia and Columbus launched several missile jamming tachyon warheads to cover their approach by scrambling the enemy's sensors.

Two Hataks were destroyed instantly by three beams that collapsed their shields instantly and then pierced their reactor cores. Another Hatak had its shields depleted by two beams however the massive surge of power caused an energy overload which affected the anti-gravity propulsion systems, causing the ship to tilt to its side and slam into a fellow Hatak. Add with the massive thermonuclear explosions of the first two down Hatak, the chain reaction that happened afterward was massive and five more ships were destroyed. The Jaffa commanding the formation ordered his remaining twelve ships to fly in a loose formation and all Death Gliders to launch in order to form a protective screen; there was no Alkesh since they were committed on the other side of the battlefield. The plan proved to be futile as a large formation of Star Hawks annihilated the Death Gliders a thousand kilometers away using their anti-fighter missiles. The road cleared, the Vulture bombers disgorged from their missile bays each a dozen Widowmaker Neutron missiles. The Hataks detected the missiles approaching but the tachyon jamming from nearby frigates prevented them from getting accurate readings thus they judged them not dangerous, a big mistake.

As soon as the missiles impacted on the Hataks shields, the neutron particles began to cause the Goauld warships plasma shield to drain fast. With no shields, the Hataks found themselves easy picking for the Destroyers who began to fire two of their PACs in order to reduce the firing rate while they began to reverse their thrust. In a spirit of fanatical zealousness the Jaffa manning the remaining Hataks picked speed, breaking the safety limiters and ignoring the wall of fire set against them.

It was too late for the crew of the destroyer Themistocles as one Hatak slammed itself on the Terran warship, reducing both vessels into a ball of fire. Three more destroyers experienced the same fate before the Battlecruiser Blade of Justice and its cruiser formation joined the fray and used their more powerful plasma weapons to pulverize the kamikaze fleet.

On the other side of the battlefield, Ivanova had ordered her fleet to advance while at the same time her remaining frigates and cruisers unleashed an alpha strike on the stationary fleet of twelve Hatak guarding the flagship. Four Hataks and ten Alkesh were pulverized in an instant through a combination of neutron missiles, particle laser and plasma. Enrage by the humans defying their god, the Jaffa manning the Alkesh rushed with abandon at the Terran fleet. Six of them crashed on the destroyers of group Patton and Gladius, destroying six warships. A further four attempted to slam into the cruisers but it was futile as the warships swatted them out from space with their plasma canons like flies. Having enough of holding back, Ivanova ordered the Hammer of Intent to open fire, followed by the cruisers who began advancing rapidly toward the enemy flagship and its escort, while supported by intense fire from the Destroyers.

...

Apophis watched with horror as his mighty fleet was being pulverized by those humans called Terrans. Granted only a few of their ships had shields they had proven to be extremely lethal. In just the first opening of the battle, he had watch his fighters being destroyed by a hail of missiles, laser and then surgical strikes by their own fighters who also seemed to be equipped with shields. He had sent half of his ships to strike at their flank confident he had found a weakness, instead it had been a trap as the bulky ships hanging in the back opened fire with energy weapons his sensors hadn't detected before it was too late. There were also those missiles his Jaffa had reported to be draining their shields. Apophis immediately knew what they were. Only neutron base weapons could affect plasma shields and few races had ever wielded them, few existed now. The Goaulds had made sure of that, however it was the first time that humans where seen wielding such weapons. Another strange thing was the energy shield on their largest ships and fighters. Unlike traditional plasma energy shields those ones seemed to deflect rather than absorbed and they were ion based. Whoever they were, these humans were powerful and a dangerous threat.

His back facing his lord, Ryac watched with a mixture of concealed awe and sadness as the human ships were decimating Apophis fleet. Since he began his instruction as Jaffa warrior, Ryac had witnessed and participated in many space battles in his life. His father Teal'c the former First Prime of Apophis was well known even to this day as a great tactician of space battles despite his brilliance during planetary battles. However what he was seeing here was totally different. For the first time he felt outclassed and outgunned. Those Terrans were unlike the other advance human civilizations. Where Tollans preferred to rest behind the safety of their technology, those Terrans were daring, not hesitating in meeting their superior numbers head on. Where the Hebridans build masses of defenses and awaited the enemy to strike. The Terrans were leading his brothers toward well crafted traps and then proceeded to tear apart their prey piece by piece. Those Terrans knew how to wage war and the Jaffa despite their long experience were children compare to them. Somehow a strange feeling inside his heart told him that he had perhaps found the ones who would help free his people. Unnoticed by anyone, Ryac accessed a dormant subroutine in the ship's main system. As First Prime he had more knowledge about the ship than anyone else, furthermore he had received additional training by the Tokra who were tacit allies of the Free Jaffa rebels, thus Ryac knew quite a bit to do what he wanted to do. It took only a few seconds and then he resumed watching the battle and wait, hoping that the seeds he had spread would bear fruit.

...

Sheppard and Lisa were back in their cell, there were only two guards at the end of the hallway for security. Despite being confined several decks inside the heart of the ship, they could hear the rumbles of the ship's shield and the nervousness of the guards translated that things were not going well for Apophis.

Sheppard meanwhile was busy trying to access the Terran Battle net through the use of his implants; unfortunately he was still feeling groggy from what Apophis had done to him.

"Damn it!" he cursed and got up from his couch then started pacing around the room.

"Somehow I can't use my implant to access the net" says the pilot.

"Let me help" proposes Lisa as she got up "I can use my implant to access your medical implants and clear the effect of what that guy did to you."

"Sorry but this are military grade implants if someone without the required access code touches them, their brain will fry." explains Sheppard

"Please" Lisa rolls her eyes "My brother worked on designing the encryption algorithm in those implants and I helped him do it."

For a moment Sheppard stared at her and wondered if it was a good thing that he was sharing a cell with someone who seemed quite privy to a lot of Terran military classified subjects.

"Alright but the minute something goes wrong you pull the plug okay?"

"Pull the plug? What are you an old school jock" she scoffs at his use of old terms. She made him sit down and then began using the wireless link of her implant to access his. Humanity had gone a long way in the field of miniature computers. Neural interfaces and implants were pinnacle of centuries of research and development. Many people employed them but the true ones were used by the military and key researchers.

It wasn't hard for Lisa to pass through Sheppard's firewalls and anti-intrusion systems. She found his medical implants and ordered it to release a mild stimulant to shake the cobwebs in his brains, then she proceeded to boost the subspace signal of his locator beacon by using the ship's very own subspace channel. Normally it would be detected but there was a battle going down there and Lisa doubted these guys were familiar with cyber warfare.

"Here it's done" beamed the scientist. Suddenly Sheppard felt a tiny spike at the back of his mind as he began accessing the Terran Battle net; stream of data began to flow inside his mind keeping him apprise of the situation and so far it was good.

"What's up?" asks Lisa, due to the protection systems she could only stay link up with his implants for only a few minutes before they tried to fry her brain.

"We are kicking ass" grins Sheppard ruefully as gave her passive link to the network, his face frowned a bit as he saw the list of casualties. "We lost two frigates and at least ten destroyers. Those bastards are using Kamikaze attacks and their weaponry is pretty strong."

"Indeed" agrees Lisa "However our side is going to win and that means that ship will blow up along with us if we don't get out of here." she remarks while getting up and examining the force field in front of her. It seemed to be plasma based and Lisa had to wonder how those guys managed to create such advance technology? Because they seemed pretty stupid to follow someone who portrayed himself as a god; then again Seth cultists were not the sharpest bunch either. She could only come to one conclusion. This technology was stolen.

Her musing was suddenly interrupted by a soft shudder and then the force field disappeared. She shared a confuse look with Sheppard who frowned.

"I didn't do it" replies the scientist, Sheppard didn't answer, instead getting up and carefully leaning on the side of the exit. The footsteps of the guards reverberated on the floor as they approached to investigate the noise.

Sheppard took a deep breath and began accessing his combat implants. He hadn't been totally truthful to Lisa earlier; while a Terran pilot his implants gave him better reflexes and reaction time. However for the Black Ops he participated in, he had also been genetically enhanced, granting him stronger bones and superior strength than a normal human. He wasn't a Terran Marine or a Shocktrooper but he could get the job done. Using his senses to calculate their approach, Sheppard timed it carefully and then lunged at the closest one to him. Caught off guard, the Jaffa was unable to neither counter nor defend as Sheppard punched him on the jaw, but instead of letting him fall, the Terran pilot grabbed him and turned his unconscious body around to face the second Jaffa who was hesitating in firing at his companion. Sheppard used that hesitation to toss his quarry onto the Jaffa, causing both of them to fall down. Before the warrior could recover, Sheppard deployed the Zatnikatel he had relieved from the first Jaffa and fired two bursts, killing both of them.

The whole thing had lasted only eight seconds but for Sheppard due to the adrenaline rush it had felt like forever. He stared at Lisa who stood frozen but only for a moment; he guessed she must have been used to death if her past was to be taken into account.

"You alright?" he asks, she nodded meekly. Sheppard began dragging the two bodies into their cell and placed in a corner so as to hide them, he did the same for their staff weapons which he reluctantly recognize that they were useless for them, especially in close quarter combat. He however took the second Zat and a couple of sphere like objects stored inside a leather bag behind their waist. Sheppard had to assume they were grenades of some sort.

"How are we going to get out of here?" asks Lisa visibly disturbed by Sheppard's actions. While she was prone to do something to escape, the reality of things was starting to take a toll on her.

"We can't wonder around without direction" remarks Sheppard as he handed her the second alien handgun "I think I saw some kind of computer room on our way to these cells. We access it to find a map that leads us to the hangar bay, then steal a ship and get out of here."

Lisa looked at him with a deadpan stare "That's it"

"It worked in Star Wars"

With a sigh she followed the Terran pilot, despite doubting the success of his plan it was better than nothing.

...

Colonel Steven O'Neil was given a wide breath of space as he made his way toward the bridge. He didn't blame them; a Terran Titan Shocktrooper was a sight to see. Standing a meter taller than a Terran Marine, the Titan Shocktroopers were created as an answer to the Seth super soldiers name Behemoths which had devastated the Terran infantries and mechanized forces for years. When a fortress needed to be breached the Shocktroopers were sent, especially if it was hidden inside a radioactive atmosphere filled with giant man eating insects. The Titans as they were called were capable of operating and fighting anywhere. Their cybernetic and genetic enhancements were beyond that of the Marines. They were not super soldiers; they were hyper lethal super soldiers. Hence the reason O'Neil and his squad had been assigned by TNI onboard the Hammer of Intent. It had been unbearably boring for him and his men as they watched the fleet tear apart the aliens. Fortunately fortune smiled upon them as he got a summon from Commander Ivanova, although O'Neil would have been content to watch his old collection of Simpsons courtesy of his donor, Jack O'Neil a former Special Forces operative from pre Terran era.

At his approach, the Marines guarding the bridge saluted him, their face blank, their eyes however showed pride, curiousness and respect. Shocktroopers were legends even among the Marines and they deserved it.

"Colonel Steven O'Neil reporting as ordered Commander" he saluted Ivanova who had her back turned as she was still staring at the holomap, or to be more precise Apophis flagship. O'Neil's sharp eyes caught two blue dots on the super impose 3d layout of the alien vessel marked as locator subspace beacons.

"I am going to be brief Colonel" spoke Ivanova with her thick Russian accent "Our sensors have suddenly detected the subspace beacons of two Terran personnel that were assigned at the Sigma Outpost. One of them is a Terran Navy pilot by the name of Alexander Sheppard and the other is a female scientist called Lisa McKay. Your orders are too board the ship and extract them both out before I reduce that vessel into scrap metal. Understood?"

"Yes m'aam"

O'Neil saluted once more then turned on his heel before exiting the bridge. There was nothing more to be said; further details were being sent through his implants over the battlenet. He used his internal communicator to ring all of his men to suit up while drawing a discreet smile on his face. The Titans were about to be unleashed.

...

One Gungnir Assault Boarding craft raced across the battlefield toward the six pointed star shape alien vessel, escorted by two wings of Star Hawks and one squadron of Vulture bombers. The craft carried eight men and women belonging to the infamous and dreaded 501st Shocktrooper Division also called the Titans. One would wonder why only eight men were sent into such hostile situation, but if you took account the genetic and cybernetic enhancements of those soldiers not to mention the equipment they were carrying, you would realize that eight men was plenty overkill.

O'Neil took one last check at his power exoskeleton combat armor, the Cougar MK4, design specifically for the Shocktroopers. It was made of a blend of Trinium, composite carbon and Titanium, the inner layer however was made of nano-weave Trinium carbon. The armor had special servo motors design to boost the already considerable strength and speed of the Titans, allowing the user to lift up to five tons. The armor featured an onboard nano-medical system, which consisted of nano-machines that would circulate into the body and protect it against blood loss, disease, chemicals and other nasty stuffs. The helmet featured thermal sights, night vision and an onboard Virtual Intelligence to help slice through computer terminals. The armor was powered by a Deuterium fusion battery core and could operate for a hundred years without resupply; it was vacuum sealed, amphibious with an oxygen supply of two hundred days. However what truly set the armor apart was that the Cougar was the first to feature a miniaturized Ion energy deflector shield.

Having tested the armor at the Ares training military reserve on Terra Nova, O'Neil was glad he had managed to outfit his men with the Cougar which had barely come out of production lines. He had no idea what they would find onboard that ship so every advantage would help.

"Five minutes to contact sir" reported the pilot of the Gungnir.

Sheppard approached the cramped cockpit and connected his wireless interface to the craft's sensors. Their escort was now engaging the enemy fighters while the bombers picked up speed and approached the massive alien warship. A few Vultures were destroyed by the intense AA fire of the alien mother ship but the bombers were soon within firing range and unleashed their neutron missiles, quickly draining the ship's shields.

"We are clear!" says the pilot as she increased the shuttle's speed toward the objective. More and more of the warships guns were becoming silent as the Star Hawks were shooting them down, with the shields protecting them were gone.

The needle shape end of the Gungnir began to glow white hot as it approached dangerously close to the vessel.

"Contact in ten second"

"Load up boys and girls" yelled O'Neil as he strapped his hand on a handle next to the exit door.

"5...4...3...2...1...Contact!"

The needle ship pierced the Goauld warship's hull with its plasma torch like a knife cutting through butter.

As it burned through several meters thick of Trinium and Naquadah, explosive decompression spread across the entire deck, killing hundreds of Jaffa and shorting out several subsystems.

Like a flower opening its petals, the needle end of the Gungnir opened to reveal a hatch at the middle, which opened and unleashed the Shocktroopers. By groups of two, the Shocktroopers spread out across the deserted deck, scanning every inch of floor, their energy pulse rifle cocked and ready.

O'Neill activated the map on his heads up display and located his query. His armor computer systems had already access partial bits of the vessel subsystems via wireless.

"Alright, our targets are a deck above us, in the starboard side of the vessel. Alonzo, Fred you guys watch the shuttle. The rest let's go!"

"Yes sir"

In a single file, the Shocktroopers entered the hallways of the alien vessels in search of their quarry.

**I am not good describing space battles but I think I did well in this one.**

**This chapter introduces the Shocktroopers, they are basically Stargate version of the Spartans from Halo games. This doesn't mean they will be Marie Sue types and will annihilate whole armies, the Shocktroopers will soon meet their match in the next chapter.**

**Stephen O'Neill is indeed related to Jack O'Neill in more ways than ones and you will have to wait to find out. Some other Stargate characters will appear soon as well.**


	4. Terran Timeline

**Hello everyone**

**This is the timeline I wrote for SG Unbound. Originally I would've posted it before the first chapter but I completely forgot about it. The timeline is exclusively focus on the Terrans. I hope it will clear any confusion you guys might had when reading the previous chapters.**

2030 AD: Global warming, depletion of fossil fuel and environmental disasters caused the world to enter a state of economic and energy crisis. In a drastic attempt to solve the problem the United Nations mandate is expanded and begins to focus the leading world nation's resources, funds and skills into the development of space travel and future colonization of the solar system.

2035 AD: Following the discovery of large reserves of trinium and helium 3 on the moon, the United Nations Space Development Agency establishes the first lunar city name Serenity. Rather than have a direct control over the resource. Contracts and grants are given to various companies on Earth in order to attract investors and further space development.

2038 AD: Helios Industry, the leading technological firm in outer space introduces on the market the first Hydrogen Reactor powered by heavy water. This new invention renders nuclear energy practically obsolete and usher an era of free energy

2042 AD: Construction of the orbital elevator at Lake Victoria, Eastern Africa is completed accelerating the construction of lunar settlements and importations of resources from the moon toward Earth. Manned expedition teams are sent to Mars and Jupiter in preparation for future expansions. The UN Assembly decides to partially lift the ban on genetic engineering, realizing how necessary it will become so that humans can survive the rigors of space travel and off world environments.

2049 AD: Construction of Oasis 1 the first orbital space colony begins in deep space between Earth and Mars. Final census by the UN Space Development Agency estimates that over twenty million people live on the moon among the six permanent settlements. The UN Assembly approves a new budget for the colonization of Mars. In order to lift the cost of the colonization effort, corporations and other companies are given permission to participate in Mars and Jupiter colonization phase but with restrictions in order to prevent them from taking advantage or abusing the colonists.

2053: Olympia, the largest human settlements on Mars built around the dead super volcano Mt Olympus houses sixty million people in addition to hundreds of kilometers of underground mining tunnel, the city becomes a major economic point for the development of Mars. Phobos and Deimos are pulled away from their decaying orbit and mined extensively. Deimos becomes part of Mars orbital elevator while Phobos is converted into a shipyard and research station.

2078: Final census by the UN Space Development Agency estimates that over six hundred million people live in outer space, from the cities on the moon and Mars to the orbital colonies of Jupiter, largely in part due to the genetic ameliorations and augmentations made on the first generations of colonist.

2079: A mining expedition in Mars Southern Pole discovers ruins of an alien species. The discovery sparks a massive shockwave across the solar system and proves once and for all that humanity is not alone in the universe. Scientists from the four corners of the globe are sent to study the ruins and unravel its mysteries.

2082: Final report of the scientific expeditions in the alien ruins reveals a data cache of knowledge written in a language similar to Latin and Greek. After deciphering the language it is discovered that the aliens called Alterans were humanity's ancestors and died of a great plague, unfortunately the information is too corrupt to understand much of their history except they were very advance. Through the study of the Alteran cache humanity discovers the secret of hyperspace travel and subspace communication technology. Despite the great realm of possibilities for humanity, many military experts are concerned especially after discovering traces of orbital bombardments on the ruins, it lead to presume that there may be a hidden threat out there. This prompts the United Nations Assembly to create a new governing body to lead and defend all of humanity.

2084: By unanimous vote, the United Nations is dissolved and replaced by the Terran Alliance a parliamentary body that recognize Earth and all of its colonies as independent entities but united toward a common goal for prosperity and advancements.

2085: The Terran Alliance retrofits most of its civilian and military vessels with sublight drives, shortening interplanetary travel.

2087: The first Hyperspace capable starship is completed at the Phobos Shipyard. The Terran Naval Space Command becomes the primary military and exploration arm of the Terran Alliance. The Terran Space Marine Corp is formed, guarding the same spirit as its Earth counterpart, the Marine Corp is modernized into a mobile and well armed fighting force capable of responding to any threats, while the Terran Army is tasked with garrison duties on core worlds.

2093: The first interstellar colonization group departs Earth for Alpha Centauri, comprised of six colony ships each transporting ten thousand colonists and escorted by the Terran first generation of hyperspace capable warships. The group arrives five months later in the Alpha Centauri star cluster and discover eight habitable planets on three star systems. One of the planets is found to have characteristics similar to Earth and suitable for human life. It is called Terra Nova.

2099: Interstellar colonization becomes a major economic boom for the Alliance as millions upon millions of humans immigrate to the new worlds. Terra Nova becomes the Alliance economic hub and a major shipyard following its discovery of massive reserves of Trinium.

2133: Margaret Hathor establishes Hathor Industries, pharmaceutical and technological firm.

2142: An Asteroid containing an unknown element is discovered at the edge of the Sol system. The investigation team discovers that the element is unknown to the solar system and this part of the galaxy in addition to be extremely volatile. The most startling discovery however is that of a hyperspace capable spacecraft. All details of that encounter are classified by the Terran Naval Intelligence, section 1.

2144: Development and use of the neural interface for better information exchange becomes widespread but is restricted to the military, government and a few civilian companies.

2156: Final census by the Terran Welfare Administration Bureau estimates that nearly eighteen billion humans live in outer space across seventy five worlds. Advances in medical and cybernetic technologies have drastically increased the lifespan of regular humans. So far the Alliance has yet to encounter any intelligent life forms however the discovery of ruins on several worlds suggests that a hostile or two warring species may lurk nearby. In light of those discoveries, the TNSC institutes the AEGIS Program which consists of fortifying important worlds and colonies as well as constructing massive underground shelters capable of housing entire populations. The Terran fleet is also upgraded with newer hyperdrive, sensors, first generation plasma and particle beam weaponry and also energy shields.

2157: The research colony of Libertad is destroyed by a massive nuclear explosion caused by an unstable element that was being studied, the same element found on the unknown asteroid fifteen years ago. Following the tragedy, the Terran government bans all research on that element code name Metatron.

2158: The Order of Seth a cultist group begins to grow its influence across the outer colonies. Several prominent Alliance leaders, officials and influential figures are mysteriously assassinated or suddenly show support to the cult. Anti-Alliance sentiments begin to fester in many outer colonies as well as signs of insurrectionism. Meanwhile Hathor Industries buys several colonies that were unable to sustain their own economy. Terran Central Intelligence begins covert operations to gain insight into the two organizations.

2162: Seth cultists launch several attacks on major population centers, using chemical and nuclear weapons. Many key Alliance military installations and officers are killed by sleeper or brainwashed agents and ships are destroyed by acts of sabotage. On April 5th, the Daedelus Shipyard on Eden Prime is destroyed by a nuclear bomb, killing six hundred thousand people. The debris plummets in the atmosphere destroying many cities on the northern hemisphere increasing the death toll to ten million lives. By the end of the year, the Alliance military and law enforcement agencies are virtually crippled allowing insurrectionist movements to spark planet wide rebellions across dozens of worlds.

2164: Due to repeated acts of terrorism, sixty percent of the Alliance interstellar communication grid is crippled threatening humanity to fall into a dark age. The Order of Seth uses that time with the help of Hathor Industries, the leading technological firm of the Alliance to build or acquire warships which prove to be superior to those of the Alliance Navy, boasting energy shields, advance plasma canons and other directed energy weapons and better hyperdrive's. In light of the interstellar chaos, President Jimmy Korben declares martial law and gives the military a full power to resolve the situation. Freed of restrictions, the Terran High Command evacuates all of its forces from hotbed regions of conflicts to fortify the remaining worlds untouched by the insurrection. Special Forces and covert teams are sent into enemy territories to organize resistance movements and sabotage the rebels' war efforts. The Ares Super Soldier Program, is also enacted to enhanced genetically and cybernetically Alliance infantries, particularly the Marine Corp.

2167: Results of the Ares Program bears fruit and the Alliance military is able to retake several fortified worlds from rebels and cultists but at a high cost in lives. Despite possessing advanced warships, the cultists are easily defeated by the Alliance navy who has better experience and much tactical leeway. Hathor industries assets are frozen and all of its employees are arrested following discoveries by the Terran Naval Intelligence that most of them are brainwashed. However Margaret Hathor the CEO of Hathor Industries still remain at large.

2169: After six years of war, the Alliance finally defeats the Order of Seth after destroying their secret base in the Miramar system. Unfortunately Seth the leader of the order still remains at large as well. The conflict over, the Alliance undertake a massive reconstruction effort, but with billions dead, entire colonies destroyed and an economy virtually crippled, the effort will take time.

2170: To help in the reconstruction and preserve social stability of humanity, the Alliance Parliament institute the legal implementation of Artificial Intelligence however its use is limited to government and military infrastructures as well as government sponsored companies. The widespread use of AI's greatly contributes to the redevelopment of the Alliance as well as its technological advancements.

2175: With piracy and terrorism still on the rise, the Alliance Navy creates the Frontier Fleet Division, creating small rapid response fleets to protect outer colonies and trade lanes using a mix of older and modern warships. They are also to act as the first line of defense against potential hostile contacts.

2177: The Alliance Navy enacts the Helios Project, updating its fleets with newer weapons, sensors and shields from technologies gleaned during the war.

2178: Using data found in the Alteran cache, the Strategic Naval Research Institute develops the first Ion-Neutrino reactor using refined elements of Metatron. The new power source is installed onboard the Hecatoncares Battlecruiser class and Nova Dreadnaught for trial purposes.

2181: Colson industries unveil at New Babylon the first matter stream transportation device, unfortunately the device is still imperfect due to the enormous amount of power. A month later Colson Industries obtains a contract with SNRI to develop a long range teleportation device.

2185: After two decades of rebuilding effort, the Alliance has recovered from the previous conflict now called the Chaos War. Humanity begins a new colonial expansion into the Epsilon star clusters and Sirius nebula, the two areas becoming the new frontiers.

February 17th 2183: The scientific outpost Sigma Outpost 281 in the star system SX B12378 sends a distress signal before all contact is lost. TBG-23 is sent to investigate.

**Hope you liked it, please review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Now we return back into the story, the battle continues between the Terran vs Apophis**

...

**Onboard Apophis flagship**

"This is very fascinating" spoke Lisa Mackay with awe as she examined a small crystal in her hand. She had extracted it from one of consoles inside the computer room.

The sound of plasma blast hitting the walls was heard

"Take your time!" grumbles Sheppard sarcastically as he unleashed several blue bursts of the alien gun in his hand from the doorway. A few minutes ago they had managed to reach the hallway of the computer terminal room Sheppard had spotted long ago, only to stumble into a patrol. Before the Jaffa could threaten or blast the two Terrans a massive shock was felt across the ship, giving the duo time enough to enter the room and take cover. Sheppard had then used the grenades or rather the stun grenades he had acquired earlier to disable the patrol or most of it because one managed to run and call reinforcements. Now while the Terran pilot was busy holding them off, Lisa was trying to access the ship's computers. She was partially successful in pulling schematics but accessing sensitive parts of ship was impossible because the whole thing was compartmentalized or concentrated to the bridge. Not to be rebuffed Lisa decided to hack into the ship's power grid to make it lose power and cause panic. Imagine her surprise when she discovered that the ship's hyperdrive was offline. It wasn't due to battle damage but some kind of diagnostic run on a loop and a very subtle one. Could there be ally forces inside this vessel already?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a crackling explosion of sparks and debris coming from the door. She saw Sheppard's body sprawl on the floor and cursed her shortsightedness. Immediately she ran to him to pull him away but just as she reached to grab him, a dozen weapon staffs were aimed at her.

"Surrender humans!" sneers the Jaffa, his eyes burning with hate.

"Kree Jaffa!" shouted Ryac, Apophis First Prime. Following the hyperdrive's failure and the Terrans stopping their attack, the System Lord had ordered his ship to be taken at the edge of the system at sublight speed while they fix the hyperdrive, unaware of his First Prime scheming. Meanwhile Ryac was tasked to deal with the intruders who were decimating his fellow Jaffa as well as the prisoners that had escaped. Ryac sensing his window of opportunity gladly obeyed and after exiting the bridge ordered his lieutenants to reinforce the soldiers fighting the Terran boarders, knowing he was sending them to their death, unfortunately he had no choice and their beliefs in the false god was too strong to sway their minds. Ancients know he did everything as subtly as he could.

"First Prime!" calls one of the Jaffa in joy "We have re-captured the prisoners"

Ryac nodded "I can see that" His right hand went behind his cape to grab something causing his subordinates eyes to widen as they saw him branding a humped back shape cylinder with the same forward protrusion as a weapon staff. All Jaffa knew what it was and their shock was even bigger when they realized that their leader, the arm of their god was carrying Plasma Blaster, such dangerous weapon that had been banned by Apophis himself, especially since it had been created by the Free Jaffa Rebel.

"First Pr..." the Jaffa never finished his words as he was flailed by a burst of dozens of plasma pellets exploding on his chest and catapulting him across the hallway, his companions sharing the same fate or had their bodies carbonized. Ryac upholstered his Zatnikatel with his left hand and shot the remaining Jaffa close to Lisa. Still in shock of being betrayed they reacted too late as twin burst of blue lightning paralyzed their nervous systems then shut down their body functions forever.

Ryac fired several more blue bursts to finish his subordinates off for sure then turned toward Lisa. Before he could do or say something, Sheppard lunged at him with speed and reflexes the former First Prime never thought he would possess. The Terran hit him in the jaw, paralyzing him momentarily, and then he felt the ground leave his feet as Sheppard crouched and made a swipe kick, and then held his left foot on his throat while holding a Zat on his right hand. To his surprise Ryac found he would not be able to dislodge the human easily from him. Never had he suspected him to have such strength.

"Why did you help us?" asks Sheppard coldly, granted the human alien had saved their lives, Sheppard had to wonder if it wasn't some kind of ploy. His time fighting the Sethists had made him pretty paranoid like many Terrans.

"Because I am much a prisoner as you are, human" responded Ryac stiffly "I am Jaffa like those men I have slay. We serve the Goaulds such as Apophis but it is not willingly."

"And yet you have killed your own men?" spoke Lisa, her tone neutral. She was a bit conflicted by what she saw. A part of her was wondering if they should kill him or trust him. Then an idea popped in her head.

"You are the one who disabled the force field in our prison cell and also the hyperdrive" Ryac nodded at her words

"Which begs to question as to why you are doing it?" asks Sheppard, Ryac sighed. He knew the humans would not trust him at first but he hadn't expected them to be that paranoid, then again who wouldn't.

"I am not doing this out of generosity or pity, but I have seen from the bridge how your people fight. Despite being slightly inferior in terms of technology, you have proven to be worthy adversaries, something that has never been seen before from your kind. "

"So...you freed us because you like us?" asks Sheppard visibly disturbed by the comment, Ryac shot him a glare then glanced at Lisa "Is he always like this?"

"I think it is genetic" sighs the female scientist "would explain his family military history of insubordinations" she added, making Sheppard glare at her with a mix of shock and anger that the woman had actually read his file. Before he could say something, Ryac cut in "I believe your people may be the key to help my own. In exchange for helping you escape I will tell you everything you need to know about your enemies."

Sheppard looked into his eyes, his military mind told him to kill him and be done with it but his guts said otherwise. With a sigh he released his hold from the Jaffa, allowing him to rise up.

"Enemies?" asks Lisa "You mean there are more like that Apophis guy" Ryac nodded, then he proceeded to remove his cape, chest armor and lift his chain mail shirt, revealing a slit opening on his lower abdomen, obviously man made, from it emerged a snake like creature.

"Oh my god!" yells Sheppard, pushing Lisa slightly behind him, Ryac retreated the creature in his body and proceeded to dress back into his armor. "This is a Goauld, every Jaffa at puberty receives one of them, and it grants us longevity, strength and prevents disease from touching our bodies. However it comes at a price."

Lisa got the answer by looking at his eyes "You will die if you remove it, right?" Ryac raised an eyebrow surprised by her insight, he nodded grimly.

"Apophis got one of those too?" asks Sheppard

"No" Ryac shook his head "Apophis is a fully mature Goauld that has taken a human as host against his will. We Jaffa were created by his race to act as their soldiers to enforce their so call divine might. However others like me are aware of their lies and have been fighting a secret war against them for centuries now. Perhaps with your help we can succeed."

"First we need to get out of here, which way is the hangar bay" asks the Terran pilot as he handed Ryac his plasma blaster.

Instead of answering, Ryac grabbed Sheppard and dragged both of their bodies away from the hallway, as a rain of plasma hit where they stood earlier. Ryac leaned on sidewall and opened fire on his former subordinates. Five Jaffas fell under his fire, three more as Sheppard and Lisa as well added their Zat fire into the mix.

Ryac moved his head sideway as he avoided a plasma burst but this time from the other direction. He repressed a curse and fired at the new offenders, flaying several of them in a shower of sparks and blood.

"There is a hangar shuttle two decks above us" explain Ryac as he continues to fire "We can reach it by using a ring transport at the end of that hallway." He took down two more Jaffa that foolishly tried to run him over.

"I don't think your friends want us to leave the party" replies Sheppard as he fired another blue lightning at the Jaffas. His enhanced eyes suddenly spotted movement behind the Jaffas, at first he thought they were reinforcements but when he saw one of the offending Jaffa being lifted from the ground then tossed toward his companions, he knew that the cavalry had arrived.

A titanic one

Six Terran Shocktrooper Titans turned off their chameleonic cloaking devices, revealing their dark red and black armor as they opened fire on the unsuspecting Jaffa who hadn't sense nor seen their approach.

The Jaffas at both end of the hallway were drowned in a lethal storm of precise plasma pulse energies spitted by the Titans rifles.

After two minutes, it was over and over fifty dead Jaffa lay on the ground.

Sheppard, Lisa and Ryac got out of their cover and gaped at the carnage. However the sight of the of tall Terran soldiers distracted them from the spectacle.

"Lieutenant Sheppard, Doctor McKay?" asked one of them, his armor was similar but his helmet had a curved horn at the center of the headpiece.

"Yes" replied Sheppard

"Colonel Steven O'Neil, Terran Shocktrooper Titan Division, heard you guys wanted a pizza"

His words caused Sheppard to chuckle, easing the tension "I heard you guys delivered but not on time"

"That's why we don't give discounts, just full body counts" replied the Titan super soldier. His implants linked to the Battle net had already given him a full profile on his quarry before he stepped inside the enemy ship. Sheppard may have been classified as a maverick, an insubordinate and disgrace for the navy but from what he had seen earlier before intervening, the man was a soldier and solid even under pressure.

"Who's your friend?" asks O'Neil, the only reason he hadn't shot the alien in sight was because he had seen him fire at his own comrades, thus he would reserve his judgment. Judging by his armor which was more decorated, O'Neil had to guess he was a high ranking officer.

"A defector" replies Sheppard "He saved our lives Colonel and he also disabled the ship's hyperdrive."

O'Neil's surprise was hidden by his helmet but now he knew why Apophis hadn't high tail out of here.

"Reaper eight to Reaper six" said a voice in O'Neil comm.

"Go ahead Reaper eight", the voice was one of the men he had tasked guarding the Gungnir.

"Enemy forces are overwhelming our position and they are bringing heavy weapons, we can't hold for long."

Damn it

O'Neil hadn't expected this so quickly. "Alright regroup to our position pronto. Will try to steal one of their ships in the hangar bay"

"Roger"

"Alright we need to double time out of here boys and girl. Kowalski, Lorne, you guys on point." orders O'Neil

"Sir, yes sir"

The two Titans opened the way, their rifles at the ready. The group had quickly figured the use of the ring transport, thanks to their onboard VI, thus they were able to cover ground quickly. As they neared the ring transport, a loud boom echoed across the ship.

"This is Reaper eight. Shuttle has been destroyed, the pilot didn't make it. We will proceed to your direction."

"Acknowledge Reaper eight."

The Titan turned to the Jaffa defector "Our ride back home is gone which means we will have to steal one of the ships in the hangar bay, can we count on you to pilot one?" he asks grimly

Ryac nodded when suddenly they all felt a slight but familiar vibration rippling across the ship.

"We are back into hyperspace" remarks Lisa, she looked at Ryac who was cursing loudly in his language and banged a fist into the wall.

"It seems I underestimated my subordinates ability to fix the hyperdrive quickly enough." replied the former First Prime grimly.

The Terrans looked at each other, the same thought running through their minds

Things had now gotten for the worse

...

**This chapter was shorter than the previous one but rest assured the next one will be bigger.**

**Ryac's plasma blaster is basically the Jaffa version of a plasma shotgun but with a bit more range and accuracy.**

**The next chapter will reveal a bit more about the Jaffa Rebel.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone**

**I have to say I was shocked to see so many people read my story, nearly a thousand viewers, I am humbled.**

**I also realized I made a slight mistake earlier, the Terrans encountered Naquadriah not Naquadah, but they still don't use any of those power source, except that the Ion Neutrino reactor is powered by small bits of Naquadriah. I read in Stargate wiki that those reactors do use Naquadah but here its a bit different. The Terrans call Naquadriah Metatron, check the timeline you'll see.**

**The battle continues for Sheppard, McKay, Ryac, O'Neill and the Shocktroopers as they attempt to escape Apophis ship.**

**Onboard the Hammer of Intent**

Ivanova had to repress herself from unleashing a litany of curses as she witness Apophis flagship enter hyperspace from the vid screen.

"Can we track it on sensors?" she asks to the sensor officer, the man nodded "Yes m'aam but the ship is going fast; faster than any ships I have seen. At this rate we will lose it in about an hour."

Ivanova was now caught in a dilemma. While she wanted to go after them, she had a responsibility to the fleet first and for all she knew following the enemy could lead to a larger nest of enemies or worse an ambush if they had the ability to detect vessels in hyperspace as well.

"Launch a sniffer after it" she then turned to the communication officer. "Contact the nearest Echo base, send them the subspace signature and energy emission of the enemy ship and have them track it down."

Sniffers were special probes design to latch onto specific subspace signatures. A marvel of technology once exiting hyperspace, they would then send a strong tachyon pulse that could be detected hundreds of light years away.

"Yes m'aam" She turned now to Elland who was reading a string of data concerning their fleet.

"How much did we lose?" she already had an idea on how much but she needed him to confirm. It was never easy losing people.

"Ten Destroyers from at least four groups have been destroyed and three frigates, we have a few escape pods and rescue teams are on the move already. Two of our cruisers, the Agamemnon and the Themis have sustained critical damage, light casualties and hyperdrive is offline but they are confident about repairs. We also lost eighty seven fighters and thirty one bombers." reported Elland grimly. He was a veteran too and had seen brutal battles in space. Compare to the casualties they had suffered during the Chaos War, this was light but it didn't help that many of those casualties were people he knew, some personally.

"What about the enemy fleet?"

"So far we have taken down twenty eight enemy cruisers analogue, the remaining four have sustained critical damages and are dead in space. Sensors show there are still life signs onboard. We also have reports that some of their gunships are stranded in space but the remaining ones and all of their fighters have been destroyed as well."

Ivanova nodded as she examined the holomap displaying the situation. A part of her was tempted to blast the remaining bastards as retribution for all the lives lost by their kamikaze attempts. Fortunately for them she needed answers about this Apophis guy and his people. For all they knew this could be an isolated incident with an alien rogue from his government.

"Call the nearest star base for reinforcements. Dispatch Marine teams onboard each of those enemy ships. I want their crew and vessels secure and prep for transport back to Picus Anchorage. Tell the marines that the Geneva Conventions still applies here and they are to provide them with medical attention if needed but I want no risk taken with them."

"Yes m'aam" replied communication "Commander you have a high priority communication from High Command, Code Gold"

"Send it to my quarters along with the data from the battle, Colonel Elland you have the bridge" she said before saluting and leaving the bridge.

"Yes m'aam"

...

**Onboard Apophis flagship**

Within the corridors of the Goauld ship a series of vicious firefights had erupted between the Jaffa and the Terran Shocktroopers. Despite their large numbers, the Jaffas however were easily cut down by the tactics and weaponry of the Titans. Advancing in two groups of four, the first group of Shocktroopers would unleash a rain of plasma fire on the Jaffa while the second group would advance stealthily using their adaptive camouflage and the walls to hide their bodies then arriving at a close distance would open fire and finish them off while the first group would pass them and repeat the procedure. With a clear map of the ship and integrated life sign sensors on their HUDs, the Titans advance was unchallenged. Sheppard, Lisa and Ryac guarded the rear while watching in awe the super soldiers make mince meat of the warriors which had been terrorizing the galaxy for millennia's.

However Apophis was a resourceful one despite his arrogance. Realizing the threat those boarders paused, along with Ryac's knowledge of the ship's systems, the System Lord ordered the shutdown of life support and gravity in the areas where resided the infidels. His orders were carried instantly by the Jaffa manning the bridge, aware that their brothers fighting the intruders would perish as well, but their god had given them an order they had to carry it unquestionably.

"Sons of the bitches" yells Major Lorne, the resident tech specialist of the group and second in command of the squad as he was monitoring the ship's systems which he linked to his helmet onboard computer. "Sir they are sealing off the area and shutting down life support!"

"Travis, McCoy get our guests suit up on the double" ordered O'Neil to respectively the medic and the engineer on his team. McCoy carried on his back a nano backpack, one of the latest high tech invention developed by the Strategic Naval Research Institute, the rectangular backpack while looking like any supply bag used by the military has a larger internal capacity than it looked. Using a subspace energy compression field, the nanites inside the bag would wrap themselves around any item and store it in the form of a thirty centimeter shape square cube call nano-cubes, even organic matter would be freshly preserve and withstand any form of damage short of a nuclear weapon.

McCoy opened the bag and fished out two blue colored cubes, he looked at the Jaffa defector "Can you withstand vacuum in that armor of yours?" he asked. Ryac pressed a gem on the upper chest of his armor, instantly the metal began to unfold from his armor's arms, legs and neck joints to finally cover his entire body, the face was protected by a faceplate with two blue glowing eyes.

"It is a special feature made by the Jaffa Rebellion, not even Apophis have this." spoke the former First Prime.

"Good to know", McCoy handed a box to Travis who quickly pressed a button at the center and the cube began to unfold across a meter like a rectangular carpet, revealing a grey body armor suit, complete with helmet, gauntlets and boots. The Titan medic looked at Lisa, his eyes hidden by his golden visor. "I need you to undress quickly and wear this m'aam" he spoke without missing a bit and fully ready to convince the woman of forgetting she was surrounded by men in a middle of a firefight. To his and the others silent amazement, Lisa just shrugged and undressed herself, taking out the body suit she had been wearing since before capture. She was wearing a black bra and underwear, barely hiding a well tone body that would make any model green with envy. One deep red scar marred the back of her body, but Lisa did not seem uncomfortable. Sheppard would have taken a deeper look but he was also busy undressing and dressing in the same armor model as Lisa. The armor was the Gecko Mk4, design for off world explorations and deep space environments with full life support for six hundred hours. It had a few military features such as an integrated combat HUD, thermal sights, night-vision and life sign detectors. The armor did not feature an energy shield but the external plates were polarized to withstand plasma blasts and large weapon calibers. The interior had special nano-tubes design to absorb and redirect blood into the body, preventing blood loss or hemorrhages and medigel would also seal any wounds inflicted during sorties.

It took only two minutes for the two Terrans to dress in their new clothes, then McCoy handed a M9 Heavy Pistol for Lisa. The weapon was design to take out armored targets, thus it had 200 hundred rounds per clip and could be fired from single round to full auto if needed. He intended to give her a crash course but seeing the woman load a bullet in the chamber and activate the wireless targeting link system of the weapon to her armor told him otherwise. Sheppard was given an M9 and an AR76 Assault Rifle also called the Lancer, designed for urban combat and mid range fighting, it had two special features, one was incendiary rounds, useful against armored targets or to scare unprotected foes and a grenade launcher underneath the barrel, capable of firing smoke or explosive rounds. Lisa was given a dozen clips she stored in a compartment inside the armor's thighs. Sheppard was given some ammo as well for his weapons and an ammo belt for his grenades. Now the two of them were equipped to handle anything.

Just as they finished preparations, gravity and life support shutdown, at a distance, the Terrans could see Jaffa dying left and right or their lifeless bodies drift aimlessly. Ryac approached the dead body of a young Jaffa whose open eyes translated to confusion and horror. With a sigh of sadness and regret, Ryac closed his eyes and gave him a quick prayer. While he may never believe in the gods, he could not help but pray for the souls of his brothers and wish they will rest in a better place. He turned around and began following his new companions, as he regained formation in the group, he caught O'Neil's gaze. While both the Terran and the Jaffa could not see each other faces, both somehow were able to read each other's body language which told them quite a lot. For Ryac he could see a deadly and powerful warrior who had seen countless death and caused ample more. He reminded him of Bratac, rest his soul and his father Teal'c. Somehow Ryac knew the man was testing him.

For O'Neil he wondered why such a young man took such a heavy burden. He hadn't got the full story but the quick bits from Sheppard and McKay was enough to tell him there was a deep division among the ranks of the Jaffa serving this Apophis fellow. Ryac as he called himself was an accomplish warrior, level minded and extremely skilled, more so than his former comrades. Unlike them he didn't have the fanatical glee O'Neil had recognize in the eyes of the Jaffa he had killed so far. He had seen the same eyes in those of Seth cultists, but Ryac showed none of it but something different. The boy had hope, determination and more importantly sadness. Not for the act of his betrayal but for the deaths of his compatriots.

The Titan approached the Jaffa, despite all of his military training telling him otherwise, O'Neil always trusting his guts felt he could trust the boy, for now. "They've sealed off the access to the hangars. Even then we can't leave the ship in middle of hyperspace, any ideas?"

Ryac felt a bit surprise the man would ask him his opinion despite the slight feeling of distrust he felt they had for him. "I can disable the hyperdrive from a computer terminal not far from here, but taking a ship out of here is not an option, they will shoot us down as soon as we exit the hangar bay."

"Can you disable the weapons, even momentarily?" asks Lorne

"No, the full control of them is linked directly to Apophis and he knows the access code to retake them in case someone disables them."

"So how do we get out of here?" Lisa asks, visibly angry and tired of being trapped inside a vessel full of murderous aliens.

"We can use the Chappai but only if we disable the hyperdrive, luckily it is located a deck below us via ring transports." answers Ryac as he reloaded his plasma shotgun.

"What's a Chappai?" asks O'Neil after looking at everyone to see they didn't understand the Jaffa's words.

"The Ring of the Ancients", again he got quizzical looks "You do not know of the Stargate?", again he got the same stares. It was Ryac turned to be shocked, how did their civilization progress without a Stargate. Granted it wasn't uncommon but very rare, practically all space faring civilizations had knowledge of the Stargate. How else did the Goauld or the Ancient seed human life?

"I have never heard of a Stargate" says Lisa "I don't think anyone has."

Ryac tapped the gem on his gauntlet, a blue holographic image of a ring shape device appeared in front of them

"The Stargate is a ring like device which enables interplanetary travel from one planet to another via the ring. It was created by the Ancients millions of years ago before the Goauld and other races used it for themselves. All space faring civilizations have based their technologies and empire through its use." declares Ryac, his words getting flabbergasted looks.

"That is impossible!" replies Sheppard. Granted he had seen many strange things, but a ring capable of transporting people from planet to planet was ludicrous.

"Only one way to find out" says O'Neil "show us the way son" he gestured to Ryac

"Indeed" replies the Jaffa.

...

Apophis was seething with unadulterated rage. In less than an hour he had lost sixty ships, thousands of fighters, a potential unexplored rich solar system against an upstart human race and worse of all he had been betrayed once more by his First Prime who ironically was the son of his former First Prime Teal'c who had also betrayed him, a century ago. He had been fully confident that the son of the Sho'va would be utterly loyal to him when he took the boy under his personal care at a very young age and used multiple brainwashing techniques, shortly after Teal'c defection. Never did Ryac once show an ounce of treachery, Apophis had made sure of it by placing key spies among Ryac circle. Little did the System Lord know that those same spies had been double agents working directly for the Jaffa rebels and the Tokra.

'Why aren't they dead?' thought the Goauld as he looked at the main view screen showing eleven life signs in depressurized area of the ship. He had expected the borders to still be alive due to the description of their armors but not the two prisoners and the shova.

Unless, there were more intruders

He did not know nor did he care. What he wanted was to get rid of those pests, obtain information on those blasted Terrans and make them pay horribly. However despite believing his own propaganda, Apophis was not an idiot. He had been inflicted a terrible blow in that battle and while he had more ships; he could not afford to fight a new enemy while he had others already breathing down on his neck. (Particularly Sokaar, Baal and Chronus in that order) The four Goaulds had become the most powerful of System Lords following the devastating war against Anubis which saw the death of Ra, Herur, Yu and Moloch. Apophis had managed to survive not because of his cunning or because of deals but because his empire at the time had become the most isolated throughout the conflict and by the time anyone would take notice, the war had reached its climax. Seeing an opportunity, Apophis had swallowed his pride and made a deal with his mortal enemy Chronus and his nephew Herur to fight against Anubis. Later on Baal had approached them, along with the majority of the system lords and propose or rather forced them to work all together including Sokaar in order to defeat the near ascended Goauld. It had been a war of epic proportions which saw the destruction of hundreds of worlds and six solar systems. Dozens of Goauld had perished, including the old and powerful Yu who saw his empire being split apart by Baal, Bathtet and Amateratsu. But the greatest blow was the Great Jaffa Rebellion, not seen since the Sodan rebellion eight hundred years ago on Dakara. Led by none other than Teal'c and Bratac his former First Primes, the Jaffa rebels had seized a large quantity of ships and troops and then disappeared, not before crippling vital infrastructures and place of worships, causing further chaos in the System Lords territories. Since then the rebels had never been seen and the Goauld were busy rebuilding and getting back to their old tricks. Apophis while still holding a large territory was one of the weakest among the System Lord, his prestige and fear had lessen due to the betrayal of his Jaffa. He had absorbed most of Herur's empire and was now fighting a series of skirmishes against Sokaar. Chronus had yet to make a move but Apophis knew he was waiting for an opportunity like any of his kind.

"My Lord!" cried a Jaffa, cutting the Goauld from his train of thoughts, Apophis barely heard him when he saw on the window of the bridge, the ship decelerating and exiting hyperspace. In front of him stood a small moon orbiting a green gas giant.

**"What happened?"** He barked to his servants

"Malfunction in the hyperdrive, milord" replies the Jaffa "It may be sabotage"

Of course it was and Apophis had an idea as he stared back at the view screen, he remembered there was a vital terminal in the depressurized section the intruders were.

**"Lock all access to Terminal 15 on deck 6"** he ordered

"We can't my lord, it's not responding"

"My Lord, the intruders have restored partial power to deck 6 and have used the rings to access deck 8" says another Jaffa "They are heading for the Chappai"

**"Order all Jaffa to intercept them, call the security teams guarding the Chappai tell them to defend it with their lives!"**

Apophis rose from his throne and headed to his chambers, gesturing his guards to follow him. As soon as he entered, the Goauld activated a button on his wrist hand held device, a panel opened next to his bed and from it four men clad in black battle armor and strange helmets appeared, their eyes flashing like those of a Goauld.

**"Head to the Chappai and deal with the intruders kill them all"** ordered the System Lord maniacally, while his Jaffa guard were suddenly feeling pale. These black armored men were none other than the Kull Warriors, abominations created by Anubis himself to slay any Jaffa that opposed him.

Apophis greened evilly as he saw his Kull warriors take the transport rings to execute his orders. He had been very lucky when he managed to acquire the few remaining Kull warriors not in the control of Anubis and later on Baal. It had been a stroke of luck and it had cost him years and many Goauld scientists to find a way to reprogram the deadly soldiers. Now he only used them for dire situations such as these.

...

"Incoming!"

At the word, the Shocktroopers went to the floor or shielded their bodies by balling on themselves as a Jaffa grenade landed among them. There was a brilliant flash of light but that was it. Upon seeing there was no effect on them, the Shocktroopers opened fire on the shocked Jaffa guarding the entrance to their objective.

"O'Neil" calls Ryac "There is a heavy plasma canon guarding the entrance" The Jaffa defector was hidden behind one of the columns near the entrance to the gate room as he called it.

"I am on it" replied the Titan leader who then turned to his men "Cover me", immediately O'Neil sprinted straight toward the door, while his men were unleashing precise plasma bolts on the Jaffa who were now setting their sights on the foolish human dashing at them. O'Neil held the heavy energy rifle on left hand while he drew out his pistol on the other. With incredible speed and agility, the Titan began to dance a deadly ballet of fire; dodging and sprinting, killing every enemy in his sights, those he missed were taken down by his comrades. O'Neil saw with his ocular implants a bullet flying slow motion and impact a heavily armored Jaffa who suddenly burst into flames.

Sheppard reloaded his rifle with another incendiary round while staring with awe at the Titan. He had heard of them, who hadn't of course. He had heard of what they were capable of and while he did acknowledge their existence he had never thought the rumors about them were true...until today. He watched as this one man tearing apart the legions of enemy blocking their only avenue of escape.

"Let's go people" shouted Lorne "Kelly, Patrick, watch our back" Without breaking their fire or concentration, the Titans began to move while surrounding their quarry. Ryac was godly impressed by the discipline and skills of the Terran soldiers, particularly O'Neil as he saw him defeat with utter ease a cadre of Jaffa and heavy weapon that would make even his father think twice before assaulting it. This display of strength told him right away that he had found a powerful ally for his people and a deadly foe for the Goauld.

Sheppard and Lisa stood still for a moment as they gazed at the large ring structure in front of them. Never had they seen something this breath taking. Even the Titans who focus on the enemy now coming from behind took a moment to admire the ring.

"Alright...I think I am sold" spoke Sheppard slowly before turning to Ryac and nod in apology "How do we make it work?" asks Lisa, visibly stunned by the device, her mind working frenetically fast to comprehend it. She recognizes immediately the symbols. They were similar to the one used in recovered Alterans navigational charts, another piece of the puzzle.

"The ring requires six symbols for destination coordinates and a seventh one as the point of origin, hence the reason why we needed to disable the hyperdrive." spoke Ryac as he approached a round circular device fixed on a small pedestal. "We can dial the proper coordinates through this."

"Cool, it's like one of those old phones thingy" spoke Sheppard, as he recall the old communication devices used on Earth a long time ago.

"That takes me back" spoke O'Neil, amazed that such device existed "Where are we going to go? It's not like we have a Stargate back on Terra"

Ryac suddenly paused as he heard the name somehow familiar, then he stared at O'Neil. "Did you just said Terra?", the super soldier nodded "It's the name of our homeworld and the birthplace of our race" O'Neil wondered why he said that but his instinct told him there was more to Ryac's question than met the eye.

Ryac took a moment to regain himself from the shock, it all made sense now, why these humans were more powerful than they seemed.

"You have to..." Ryac was unable to continue when suddenly the sound of a transport ring was heard and suddenly four black armored men Ryac had thought to never see again appeared right in the middle of the room.

"Kulls!" he screamed and aimed his plasma blaster at the zombie soldiers just as they were about to do the same.

In an instant the entire room was filled with blue and yellow bolts of plasma. Sheppard had quickly grabbed Lisa and rushed her behind a column while the Titans spread out and opened fire with all of their weapons. To their amazement, the plasma bolts of their rifles barely scratched the black warriors' armors who responded in kind with their wrist mounted plasma canons. However the Titans had their Ion shields but soon it would run out. Sensing the deadlock, O'Neil unsheathed his combat knife which began to glow in plasma energy then rushed at the closest target. Before the Kull warrior could react, O'Neil had plunged his knife into its helmet and transformed the inside of its brain in deep fried variety. Lorne and two others repeated the same thing, this time the other Kull reacted by swinging at the Terrans, but the Titans incredible reflexes, armor and experience took the upper hand and in an instant, the Kull warriors were all dead.

"Medic!" yelled McCoy as he rushed at Kelly, the sole female member and sniper of the team. Her Ion shield had collapsed due to two enemies concentrating their fire at her. Despite the armor thickness, the concentration of fire was too much and she had been hit in the stomach.

Travis the Titan medic immediately attended to her.

"We got more company!" yells Sheppard as he opened fire from the side entrance, firing an explosive grenade at the incoming Jaffa. O'Neil, Lorne and McKay joined in the fray and opened fire with their weapons.

"Ryac hurry and take us out of here now!" yelled O'Neil as he took position at the door

The young Jaffa immediately executed himself and rushed at the dialing device, he immediately tapped on the corresponding buttons, as if responding, the Stargate began to wheel on itself, each chevron glowing one by one under the attentive eyes of Lisa.

"Stay back!" he called her, she was standing right in front of the gate. "The event horizon will swallow you if you stay too close!"

Immediately Lisa jumped away, just in time to avoid a massive whoosh cloud of blue water or something similar before the event horizon stabilized itself.

"This...is...incredible" she mumbled in awe

Ryac took an oval device from his supply pouch and pressed it "The gate on the other side is protected by allies I have sent a signal so that we may arrive unharmed." Lisa nodded before turning to her friends

"We have to go now!" she yells while Ryac stepped into the gate

On cue O'Neil gestured Sheppard to go away, not before the pilot sent another grenade blowing a group of rushing Jaffa, then McCoy left, followed by Lorne. Travis and Patrick grabbed Kelly under her arms and rushed at the gates, the other Titans doing the same. O'Neil was now the sole occupant in the room and he was flailing Jaffa after Jaffa with his rifle, until a loud beep announced him that his weapon was empty. O'Neil took out a grenade on his hip and threw it at the Jaffa then rushed at the gate, just before stepping into the event horizon he drew his plasma pistol and fired at the dialing device, blowing it away, then he jumped into the gate. Explosions and sparks flew all around the room as the Titan disappeared into the event horizon.

The Titan felt like he was running across a high speed tunnel of light amidst the stars then suddenly he was ejected into the ground. His armor onboard sensors registered no damage or any anomalies. Everything was green. He slowly got up and adjusted to his surroundings. In his head it was slow but to the outside it took a second. He immediately spotted friendly faces but their stares were not on him but the people standing in front of him. At first glance they looked like the same Jaffa they had been fighting but a more careful look would see that some were dressed like Ryac and armed with the same weapons; others were branding some very big and nasty handheld canons. O'Neil knew instantly that these weapons were not only fast but powerful enough to turn his armor into scraps.

"Lower your weapons!" called Ryac as he stood in front of O'Neil and the others as if shielding them from the Jaffa. "They are not enemies" continue the young warrior, his helmet unfolded, revealing his face.

One of the warriors dress in black armor but heavier than Ryac took a step forward and unfolded his helmet, revealing an aged dark skinned man with a large scar travelling his left eye. "Ryac! What are you doing here?" asks the man in a gruff voice, his weapon slightly lowered but aimed perfectly at the new arrivals.

"Apophis has made a new enemy, the people of the Tau'ri!" spoke the former First Prime; O'Neil detected pride in the voice of the young man.

"Impossible!" growled the scarred man "The Tau'ri are nothing more than a myth, they were destroyed long ago!"

"I speak the truth Aziz!" replied Ryac firmly, and then he took several steps forward, until he was face to face with the man who was quite tall, even for a Titan. "Do you think I would compromise this sanctuary for a fool's dream?" asked Ryac, his tone challenging. Aziz gazed deeply in his eyes, his stare was icy and unflinching. For a moment the situation seemed tense and O'Neil silently gestured to his men to get ready for a firefight. However he didn't like the odds. Most of the Titans including him had low shields due to the Kull surprise attack; Their Pulse rifles were also low on energy. McCoy had the tools to resupply them as well as the heavy weapons but it would take some time, time that would not be enough against the horde of weapons facing them.

Aziz ended his stare and lowered completely his weapon then turned his head to gesture with a nod his men to do the same. O'Neil and the others released a breath they didn't was being held all this time.

Aziz then approached O'Neil who had unfastened his helmet, revealing a low white hair cut and a few scars on his face.

"Colonel Steven O'Neil, Terran Alliance Shocktrooper" He saluted then extended his arm as a sign of friendship. Aziz bowed then took his hand "Aziz Ultra Major of the Free Jaffa Republic".

'Free Jaffa', now O'Neil was sure they had joined the good guys and perhaps would soon obtain a lot of answers to who they were facing.

"My men and I have fought a long battle. I ask your hospitality until we are rested and find a way home." asks the Titan politely.

Aziz nodded "I understand, however you must meet with our Warmaster before he decide what to do with you. It is a good thing Ryac is here with you otherwise it would have been quite difficult."

O'Neil didn't need to read between the lines to understand that Ryac had taken a great risk to bring them here and that there would have been a bloodbath had they come without him.

"Lead the way"

The group escorted by the Free Jaffa made their way out of the large gate room, after a few hallways they exited outside to see the sun glowing high in the sky and miles upon miles of desert surrounding them.

"Welcome to Abydos" spoke Ryac as he gestured at the desert landscape

**This was the most heavy action pack scene I have ever written. I hope everyone liked the encounter between Shocktroopers and the Kulls, of course four Kull Warriors against eight Shocktroopers is like trying to kill a crocodile with a needle. It wasn't a fair fight but it wanted to give the Shocktroopers some challenge.**

**The Free Jaffa in this story will be drastically different from the ones seen in the series. They are basically an army of their own with a chain of command and they also have their own technology as seen with Ryac Plasma Blaster. Their armor and technology will be inspired from the Covenant in Halo and bits from the Protoss of Starcraft.**

**One more thing, most of the Jaffa in later chapters serving the Goaulds won't be your run of mil grunt getting slayed like cattles, Apophis and few other Goauld forces are the exception because they are too paranoid. Others like Sokaar, Baal and some more will have a professional army of dedicated Jaffa, with ground vehicles, support units and advance tactics that will give the Terran forces some hard challenges. The reason why is because it wouldn't make sense that the Goauld would stagnate after such a long conflict against Anubis and with the death of Ra they are bound to be less restricted in technology.**

**Now before some people try to flame me about Apophis having Kull Warriors I need to clarify that this is because Anubis has been defeated, Baal and the other system lords simply rushed to seize anything he left of value, including Kull Warriors. Beside Apophis isn't entirely stupid, granted he is crazy (lol) he was smart enough in the series to fool Sokaar and then managed to seize his empire.**

**StargateFFWriter: to answer your question, yes the Replicator-Asgard war is still raging, I won't reveal anything yet and yes I have also read Stargate New Frontier, it is quite an awesome read.**

**I have two more chapters I will upload perhaps this weekend or the next since I am busy with work. Hope you will stay in tune.**


	7. Chapter 6: Meeting the neighbors part 1

**Hello Everyone, I am back; sorry for not updating soon but work in the real world and Halo 4, along with Assassin Creed have kept me from my writting, so I apologies. I am happy that my story got so much attention. To you reviewers know that I have read your comments and I have taken notes.**

**This chapter is kind of an interlude and will be part 1 of 2 in introducing some of the major factions that will be featuring in this story.**

**PS: I don't own any Stargate series but my alternate reality puddle jumper is almost ready...AHAHAHAHAHAH!**

...

**February 15th 2185**

**Terra, Capital of the Terran Alliance, **

**Sol System, Geneva**

Switzerland had ceased to exist a long time ago; its various cities and towns were now linked in one giant megalopolis that stretched across thousands of kilometers at the center of Western Europe, mixing a beautiful blend between nature and man-made buildings. At the center of the massive mega city stood an equally massive tower that stretched four hundred kilometers high in the sky, housing hundreds of thousands of people who were dedicated in the maintenance of the Terran Alliance administration and its policies. At the top of the tower, Terran Alliance 78th President, Abdul Novar was admiring the majestic view granted to a select few who had gained the right to sit in this office as the leader of humanity. It always raised his spirits, knowing that all of those people below him were the reason he was standing in such particular place, that they trusted him to do what was right and that they could sleep soundly without a care in the world.

Unfortunately the emergency briefing from the Department of Defense had started to make him rethink such thoughts and he now wondered if he was indeed the right man for the job. For the last sixteen hours, Novar was busy dealing with the fallout of a failed first contact with a sentient space faring race and the destruction of a scientific outpost at the edge of the border, along with the loss of several Alliance warships. So far news of the alien contact and the destruction of the outpost were kept private, however Novar knew it was only a matter of time before it spread. Once it reaches the Senate hears, his political opponents will do everything to crucify him in the eyes of the public. He had after all ordered a First Contact without notifying them first, it wasn't protocol but a serious breach of trust and principles. However Novar didn't regret his actions, as the Supreme Commander of all Terran military forces it was his duty to ensure the security of the Alliance first and foremost; now he was just hoping it wouldn't bite him hard in the ass that it was already.

"How bad is it?" he asked to Admiral Carl Davis, Chief of Staff of the Terran Alliance Navy. While he was 73 years old, Davis looked as if he was still in his forties. A career officer, he had risen in ranks during the Chaos War, leading strike groups against Cultists and insurrectionists bases.

Currently the President, Admiral Davis, along with the secretary of Defense Patrick Gulman, Secretary of State Elisabeth Harley and Intelligence Director Harris Melbourne were present in his office.

"TBG 23 lost a dozen ships mister President. However the aliens lost all of their ships and fighters, except for the flagship who fled into hyperspace"

"Do we know where it is headed?" asked the President, Davis nodded

"One of our monitoring stations, Echo 615 is currently tracking it. The ship which we have codename Bad Star 1 has already left the limits of Epsilon Secondus and is heading deep inside the Orion upper arm which is uncharted. We estimate that it will disappear from our sensors in about ten hours."

"What about the two prisoners that had been detected onboard?" Secretary of Defense, Patrick Gulman asks

"Commander Ivanova dispatched a team of Titans Shocktroopers. Before the ship exited into hyperspace, Colonel O'Neil leading the team informed us they had made contact with the hostages and were on their way to the escape shuttle when it was destroyed. They then attempted to reach the hangar bay and steal a ship but it was too late."

"Are they alive?"

"We don't know yet" spoke this time, Intelligence Director Harris Maybourn. Unlike the rest of the occupants, Melbourne was extremely old, although his face and body showed a man in his forties. Melbourne was prior to his present posting, a former US AIR FORCE Colonel and leader of several black ops projects that even to this day are classified. He participated in the shadows to the formation and stability of the Terran Alliance. Despite his advance age, medical technologies and cybernetic were what kept him alive.

"Echo Base 615, registered several spikes consistent with subspace beacons but was unable to get a proper confirmation due to cosmic anomalies and background radiations." explains Melbourne

"What do we know about those aliens then?" asks the President

"Not much Mr. President, to be honest we had detected their approach roughly around the same time as the Sigma outpost began broadcasting their distress signal." explains Davis "From the reports of Taskforce 23 it is safe to assume that they are distantly related to us and use ancient Egyptian language which is surprisingly familiar with the one used by the Seth Cult to encrypt their communications."

"So they are humans?"

"Not really, autopsy reports have already shown that these people have been genetically modified and their survival is totally dependent of some kind of alien worm which forms a symbiotic relationship with its host. If the worm is removed it will cause the host immune system to fail and shut down all of its organs." explains Melbourne, he used his neural interface to activate a holo screen displaying images of the dead alien soldiers and the worm like creature that resided inside their bellies.

"My god" mumbles the Secretary of States in shock

"Do you have any explanation about why they use ancient Egyptian language?"

"No but from the recording of the conversation between Commander Ivanova and the man call Apophis we can safely surmise that we are dealing with some kind of totalitarian regime centered around a leadership that is being worshipped by the mass. Basically the same way the Seth Brotherhood wanted to rule humanity." says Melbourne

"What led you to that conclusion?" asked the President, granted he had watched the recording of the conversation as well, it wasn't enough to compare the man with the former leader of Seth but Novar knew when he saw a tyrant.

"Apophis was in ancient Egyptian mythology one of Ra's greatest enemies and perhaps the closest to the god of war in their pantheon. Seth on the other hand was the god of trickery and darkness, something every citizen in the alliance can attest." replied Melbourne, and he was right, the Seth Brotherhood had gone a long way to prove that they would commit any form of atrocities just to satisfy their god.

"You think it is not a coincidence?" asked the President

"In my line of work Mister President, nothing is coincidence" replies the Terran Intelligence Director "We have long suspected as to why did the Sethists demonstrated such advance technologies during the war. Their abilities to create plasma based energy shields, including portable ones, gravity based weapons, healing devices and even anti-matter weaponry. Thirty years ago those technologies were in a theoretical stage, while the Order of Seth and Hathor Industries suddenly possessed them. At first we suspected they had found another Alterans cache, but the technological curve was drastically different at some point and while there are some similarities with Alterans technology, theirs was completely different. However it would be interesting to note that the Sethists, Hathor Industries and these aliens used the same power source for their technologies."

This revelation drew shocked stares

"Are you saying that the Sethists, Hathor Industries actions may have been caused by those aliens?" asked Davis, he had fought both organizations many times during his long career and after observing the battle data from the Frontier taskforce he had to admit that Melbourne hypothesis made sense. They had advanced shielding, energy weapons and were fanatically insane to attempt kamikaze runs.

"We know this Apophis fellow is not human, just looking at him proves it. We also know that like Margaret Hathor and Adrian Seth he perceives himself as a god and will not tolerate to be spoken as an equal. Finally they have demonstrated the possession of advance technologies that are decades ahead of us and furthermore they tend to favor and enforce a language that is supposed to be extinct for millennia's. Which can only bring us to one conclusion, these aliens or maybe their ancestors may have visited Earth at one time, influencing our religions and taken many of our ancestors with them thousands of years ago."

"If that's the case" begins the President "Why now? Why not centuries before, they could have easily wiped us out?"

"I don't know sir, but one thing for certain they are dead set in conquering us"

...

**TAS Darkness of Solace, 23****rd**** Naval Special Operation Recon Fleet**

**143 light years from Epsilon Secondus**

**February 21st 2185**

If one took a careful look at the endless void, a slight chimer akin to one caused by photo reflective panels would be noticeable, then again you had to know what to look for and even then, detecting a Terran Stealth Corvette without its cloaking device was no easy fit, the Trident shape 120 meter vessel was made of heat absorbent materials and kinetic buffers capable of storing thousands of pettawats worth of energy, making it literally a cold box. In case the ship's presence was discovered by hostile, the Corvette was fast enough to outrun anything either at sublight or hyperspace, assuming it was detected of course which was much not likely.

Captain George Ming sighed again for the hundredth time as he read the reports from the many stealth drones and Stealth Corvettes that had been deployed in the past few days across the unknown regions. The monitoring stations had tracked Bad Star, Apophis ship to a location 400 light years from Terran borders. Although, the Terrans could easily cover that distance in the span of a few days, High Command did not want to go into war blind, nor upset any cranky neighbours, thus Terran Naval Intelligence had began a careful survey of the unknown region by deploying two squadrons of Stealth Corvettes assigned to the Special Naval Reconnaissance Group (SNRG). So far the Corvettes had charted twenty star systems, eight of them had planets suitable for human life, and the remaining ones were barren but filled with resources that would certainly attract a lot of potential colonists and mining companies. None so far had shown any trace of intelligent life but careful scans of two star systems revealed that some had housed a civilization, a space faring one or two but had disappeared roughly six thousands of years ago.

Ming wondered if they had been wiped out by war or by nature, he hoped for the later. As a veteran of the Chaos War, he had seen enough bloodshed to last him a lifetime.

"Captain" spoke the sensor officer "Sensors are detecting subspace communications, roughly thirty light years from our position."

Ming frowned, subspace communication was the best way to communicate across large distances, it was near instantaneous. It also meant that there was a civilization nearby, probably a space faring one. It couldn't be from other allied ships because, the Corvettes were to maintain temporary radio silence and the time had yet to elapse.

"Can you tap into it?" asks Ming

"Negative sir; the frequency seems heavily encrypted, decoders are working on it but it will take some time."

Now Ming was worried, encrypted communications meant there was probably a military base or a few warships; there was no sense in encrypting civilian frequencies.

"Orders sir?" asks Ming XO

The Chinese descent Captain pondered on his next course of action, it was clear that they needed to investigate the area but it might also reveal their position and if these unknowns were hostile; things could turn dicey.

"Captain, I am detecting another set of encrypted subspace communication, it is on a different frequency but it is not interacting with the other." said the sensor officer

"Two different set of encrypted frequencies; why?" asks Ming

"I don't know but there is something else, sir." says the officer "Our sensors are detecting a lot of interferences in that area and it seems to directly affect both signals."

"A jamming field"

"Maybe but we are too far to get accurate readings."

"Either there is some kind of battle taking place there, it's the only explanation" guesses the Captain, he turns to the communication officer "Prep a messenger drone and upload all of the data. I want two daggers to be deployed in five minutes and head to the designated area for reconnaissance, notify the other Corvettes that we have a potential First Contact situation."

His orders relayed, Ming was now deep in thought, wondering who these aliens could be. A small part of him was hoping it would be the bastards that killed some of his comrades in the Frontier Battlegroup, while the other was hoping it wouldn't turn like their last First Contact.

...

**Colony of Metaron, Hebridan Republic**

**HRS Mogart Heavy Cruiser**

"Shields are down to 50%!" yells the weapon officer

"The Ballanche has lost its shields!" says the sensor officer

Star Commander Gento Warrick muttered a curse for the hundredth time as he watched another frigate of the Hebridan Republican Navy explode into a fireball at the hands of the Aschen invasion fleet orbiting high above the colony.

"Tell our fighters to plug that gap" ordered the Serrakin, his voice was smooth and calm despite the turmoil inside his mind, and he needed to be so in order to keep his crew calm.

"Weapons; target that Aschen War Cruiser; aim at its anti-gravity drive tails, that's its weakness!"

As ordered the bird shape heavy cruiser main weapons aimed at the enemy warship, unleashing bolts of green plasma energy. The elegant squid shape Aschen war cruiser flared it's shields as it tried to withstand the assault, for a moment it's seems as if the energy shield held but only for a few seconds before it collapse and additional bolts hit the two large tails fin underneath it at the rear, with viciousness.

The tails broke into pieces, cancelling the anti-gravity field of the warship which caused it to be taken by inertia and flip on itself. The sudden movement and pressure caused secondary explosions and hull breaches, which the Hebridan fighters immediately exploited by launching salvos of plasma and missiles at the breaches. It was then followed by another salvo of plasma bolts from the Mogart Heavy Cruiser. In less than twenty seconds, the Aschen warship was reduced into atom dust.

The mix crew of human and Serrakin onboard the Mogart cheered in victory but their commander was quick to bring them back into order and remind them that the battle was not over yet. Exploiting the quick breach in the Aschen lines, Koram gave his orders.

"Frigate Tupali and Neker move forward to grid 11 Epsilon. Second and Third fighter wings are to provide support. Heavy Cruiser Voltron and Uker are to follow us. Helms take us toward their central line, ECM to full power. Gunners target their drive tails as soon as we are in range." Ordered the Hebridan commander, his orders were quickly carried out by the motivated crewmen, eager to inflict pain on the invader. He had noticed a critical flaw in the Aschen warships; while they had strong shields it was weak at areas surrounding the anti-gravity drive tails. In addition the Aschen shields were never able to sustain long rate of firepower.

The Aschen fleet of six War Cruisers and twelve Strike Frigates were quickly overwhelmed by the Hebridan defenders. Earlier the Aschen had the advantage due to their weapons longer range and accuracy but the Hebridan vessels while weaker in terms of shields were very fast and had more firepower. Despite being outnumbered, the Hebridans quickly closed the distance with the Aschen who outnumbered them. In addition the Hebridans had lots of fighters; a single Heavy Cruiser carried a total of sixty fighters and forty bombers, while a frigate carried ten fighters. Although they were weak individually; their small size and numbers were more than enough to overwhelm the Aschen warships.

"Incoming hyperspace wormholes" warns the Hebridan sensor officer "Above us!"

Warrick heart almost missed a few heartbeat when hearing the news, for a moment he feared the Aschen had brought more reinforcements but his worries quickly turned into joy when he recognize the shape of several Hebridan Heavy Cruisers and Battlecruisers, all bearing the marking of the 4th Republican Fleet. The old commander felt like screaming in joy when the last vessel exiting the wormhole revealed itself to be a Demetrius Dreadnaught, the latest and most powerful warship built by the Techkon Group. Measuring two thousand meters, the massive vessel easily outgunned anything the Aschen could throw at it and its shields were on par with even the latest Hatak built by the Goauld.

Unnoticed by the Hebridans or the Aschen, the battle for the colony of Metaron was being observed by two dagger shape vessels.

These small spacecraft were Tactical Reconnaissance Ships or TRS-267 Daggers, design specifically for stealth reconnaissance missions in hostile territories; they were outfitted with the same materials as the one used on the Stealth Corvettes and possessed advance optical and electronic sensors.

Three hours ago the two vessels had been deployed from the Darkness of Solace hanger bay to investigate the subspace traffic. They had arrived just in time to witness a space battle above the fourth planet of the uncharted star system. For three hours, the four man crew of the Daggers gathered as much data as their sensors could without gathering attention. One of the Daggers stealthily approached the planet other side and began extensive scanning of its surface. After an hour of scanning the crew of the stealth craft was stunned to discover the planet was inhabited by two sentient species but the greatest shock was to find out that one of the species was human like them. Satellite photos of the surface were taken in great numbers, revealing the two races living in perfect harmony, laughing, crying, and children of both races playing together. It was surreal, something right out of a sci-fi movie.

All of the data taken by the Daggers was immediately forwarded to the Darkness of Solace who then immediately sent it back to Terran space.

...

**Confederation Ministry of War**

**Aschen Prime**

**February 24****th**** 2185**

"Minister Jakod" spoke a human dress in a red uniform with black trims on his shoulders

"Yes, Major" answers the Minister, his uniform was similar to the Major but his uniform was purple and he had gold trims on his shoulders

"The invasion of Metaron has failed" says the Major "The taskforce was wiped out"

Such news should've caused a normal person to be prone to anger or sadness but for the Aschen people such emotions were useless and unproductive. Besides the ships were unmanned and controlled remotely.

"Troublesome but expected" spoke Jakod "Metaron is one of their largest colonies after all. Were we able to gather enough data?"

"Yes, Minister" nods the Major as he handed to the Minister a data pad "There was no abnormalities with the subspace link of our drone ships. Our analysts believe that the data will be enough to draw new tactics and countermeasures against the Hebridans in the next campaign. However we will require building dedicated anti-fighter measures, the current escort vessels seems unsuited to the task."

"Indeed" agrees Jakod as he read the data "I have received news from the shipyards, six Drone Carriers have been completed and another ten will be operational in three months. However they will require combat trials to assert their effectiveness."

"Simulations have already proven that they are superior to the Hebridan fighters" replies the Major "Will we use it for the next offensive on Metaron?"

Jakod seems pensive for a moment at the thought of employing the new weapon "No, not yet. I have another target in mind?"

The Major face was blank, not letting any emotion transpiring on his face but from the look in his eyes it was clear he was curious.

"Our long range sensors have detected in the Omega quadrant, anomalies consistent with hyperspace travel" explains Jakod, making the Major raised an eyebrow slightly, the Omega Quadrant was a vast expanse of unknown space, the Aschen Confederacy and the Hebridan Republic shared one of their borders in that area, but none of the two powers had made significant moves to explore it for fear of attracting the Goauld.

"Could it be the Hebridans are trying to use the area to launch an offensive in our territories?" asks the Major

"We don't think they are Hebridans" answers the Minister "Their power signatures are different, nor are they Goauld ships. We need to ascertain if they are a threat to us, either way they will need to be removed. The Supreme Council has many plans for this part of space."

The Major nodded, he too was privy to those plans. "Who shall I assign to this task?"

"General Oran will be most suitable for this mission, he has good insight onto the use of the Drone Carriers but you will second him."

The Major saluted and left the room

Jakod rose up from his seat and approached the large window glass, giving a splendid view of Aschen Prime capital city. Tall rising skyscrapers, factories, research facilities, schools, and so much more, all devoted to the glory of the Confederation. The Aschen had come a long way since they discovered interstellar travel. They had colonized dozens of worlds in the vicinity of their home system. Many harbored other human civilizations or alien cultures but the Aschen weren't interested in them, thus they were removed accordingly and their worlds adjusted for the needs of the Aschen. The Confederation had prospered in such way until the fateful meeting with the Goauld three hundred years ago. The Aschen had suffered terribly, many of their colonies and their homeworld were devastated, causing a death toll in the billions; but they had quickly recovered and with the help of the Hebridans, both civilizations had defeated the invaders and force them to retreat. The Hebridans had been ecstatic to meet a fellow space faring race and hoped to strengthen their relationships. The Aschen were not interested but played along so as to lower the guard of their neighbor and deal them a fatal blow that would allow the Confederation to expand even more. Unfortunately the Hebridans soon became distrustful as it uncovers some of the Aschen methods of expansions and took measures to stay away from them.

Diplomatic relations were still maintained but contact was limited. Ten years ago the Aschen got a breakthrough when a solar flare in the Hebridan home system disrupted all electronic systems and massive power failures, bypassing their shields and causing their entire defenses to shut down. The Aschen through their spies learned of it and quickly exploited the weakness, launching a surprise attack. Biological weapons were used to quickly remove the populations on the planet. However the Hebridans had not been idle in the centuries after knowing the Aschen nefarious schemes, the Techkon group had developed a series of medical implants preventing Aschen biological weapons from affecting them, although millions had died before the cure could be enacted. After a two week siege, the Hebridans were able to rout off the Aschen fleet, starting the ten year long war between the two civilizations. Both civilizations had yet to engage in full scale conflicts since the siege of Hebrida, instead it consisted of skirmishes alongside their borders and incursions. The attack on Metaron was the largest battle since the beginning of the war. The planet in question was strategic to the Aschen future offensive, while for the Hebridan it was a vital supply base for their warships patrolling near the area.

Jakod wasn't worry about the prospect of defeat; the battle had served its purpose in probing the Hebridan defenses and studies their responses. Besides none of their ships were manned, instead they were controlled remotely from command ships safely hidden at the edge of the systems. The Aschen had manned ships but they did not intend to commit them until they had a clear advantage and had exhausted the Hebridans. Unlike their neighbor the Aschen did not place any values about morals, compassion or honor. They cared only for the sake of their advancements and the establishment of a perfect order runs by them and them only.

...

**Like I said earlier, this chapter is kind of short. Here we are introduced to the Hebridans and the deadly nerdy Aschen. I don't know what type of government the Hebridans had in the series since it was never mentioned so I decided to make it a Republic. The Aschen are more of a meritocracy than an actual Confederation. They are not xenophobic, rather they think of other races as a waste of their time and space, even if they have technological values. Think of them as a mix between German Nazi and the Nara clan from Naruto (creepy I know). About Melbourne, yes he is the same same lovable Melbourne from the SG-1 series and yes he is old. He is basically a Stargate version of the Illusive man but a more laid back kinda of guy.**

**Next chapter will feature some old friends but you guys will have to be patient. Thank you for reading and plz review!**


	8. Terran Alliance Naval Guide part 1

**Terran Alliance Navy**

**Technical Guide:**

**I've written this guide to help you readers as the upcoming chapters will feature many space battles and newer class of ships.**

**This Guide here is the first part of many and for now only contain the ships encountered in the first chapters.**

**Achilles class Destroyer:**

Size: 1.4 km length, 60 meters in height

Power plant: Plasma Fusion Reactor

Propulsion: 8x Ion Pulse Thrusters, 1x sublight drive, 1x Hyperdrive

Equipment and Defense: Subspace sensors, ECM/ECCM, Tachyon Passive Stealth System, Grade-A Trinium Composite Battle Plate.

Weapons: 6 Particle Accelerator Canons, 36 railgun turrets, 16 laser interceptor turrets, 50 VLS missile tubes (conventional and nuclear)

Crew complement (including Marine personnel): 1500

The Achilles class Destroyer entered service during the height of the Chaos War; it is design to act as an artillery ship against other capital ships with its six Particle Canons, draining their energy shields or piercing their armored hulls from thousands of kilometers, making it a deadly threat in any engagements. With its railguns, the Achilles can certainly go toe to toe against a warship in close and medium range but against fighters and bombers it is vulnerable, even with its laser interceptors grid. An Achilles class always requires a dedicated escort of frigates and fighters when on patrol; to reduce some of its weaknesses, the Achilles has a form of Passive Stealth System using Tachyon particles to reduce its sensor profile and prevent enemy targeting scanners to achieve a weapons lock at long ranges, ensuring that the Destroyer can always win the first round. When deployed alongside a large fleet, Achilles Destroyers are always grouped together in formation and assigned to protect the flanks.

By 2185, the Achilles is slowly being phased out from the Navy in favor for the more powerful Mako class Destroyer; however the old Destroyer is still serving in the Frontier Fleet Division and in the militia of many colonies.

**Author's note: The Achilles is basically inspired from the Hiigara Destroyer in Homeworld 2, except it doesn't have the Ion Turrets on its dorsal and ventral section. The railguns are for smaller ships like frigates and gunships, although it can take out fighters, the laser turrets are better for that task as well as draining shields.**

**Artemis class Assault Frigate:**

Size: 400 meters in length, 30meters in height

Power Plant: Plasma Fusion Reactors

Propulsion: 6x Ion Pulse Thrusters (Sublight drive), 1x Hyperdrive

Crew Complement: (including Marine personnel): 400

Equipment: Subspace sensors, Tachyon ECM/ECCM, Grade-A Trinium Composite Battle Plate

Weapons: 60 VLS missile tubes (conventional, nuclear and neutron warheads), 36 Pulse Laser turrets, two plasma canons.

A result of the Helios Program, the Artemis is the first frigate size vessel to use energy weapons, as well as subspace sensor technology, something only reserved to larger warships such as cruisers and carriers. The Artemis primary duty is to protect capital ships, stations or other vital areas against fighters and bombers. It can also become a very potent threat to enemy capital ships when employing its neutron warheads which can drain energy shields pretty fast. When not on escort duty, Artemis frigates operate in groups like wolf packs, going ahead of the main fleet to harass enemy supply lines, destroy communication bases or ambushing isolated groups of ships.

**Author's note: The Artemis is basically the Normandy from Mass Effect, except it is larger than the SR-2 and it doesn't have the curved delta shape, instead it is flat and heavily armored. In terms of specs, the Artemis is faster than an Alkesh but less agile. **

**Perseus class Heavy Cruiser:**

Size: 5 kilometers in length

Power Plant: 5 Plasma Fusion Reactors

Propulsion: 8x Ion Pulse Thrusters (Sublight drive), hyperdrive, 6x anti-gravity drives,

Equipment and Defense: Subspace sensors, Subspace/Tachyon ECM/ECCM, 12xIEDS (Ion Energy Deflector Shields) emitters, Grade-A Trinium Composite Battle Plate.

Weapons: 30 Plasma Pulse Canon, 2 Particle Accelerator Canons, 200 VLS missile tubes (conventional, nuclear and neutron warheads), 50 Laser Pulse turrets, six torpedo tubes.

Crew complement:

3800 crewmen

800 Marines

30 Fighters

12 Combat Shuttles

5 Medium Troop Transports

The Perseus was created at the height of the Chaos war in 2168, the Perseus Heavy Cruiser is one of the largest warships in the Terran Navy. The Perseus is not design to stay still then open fire, it is a blade created to plunge into the enemy's neck and make him bleed, thus despite its large size, the Perseus is a very fast ship and it's thick armor, added with its Ion shields allows it to withstand tremendous amount of punishment before unleashing a storm of fire that can reduce a continent into ashes in the span of a few minutes.

For added defense, the Perseus carries a complement of 30 Star Tiger Fighters; it also has a complement of 800 Terran Marines for shipboard security and small ground engagements.

Despite its age, the Perseus still remains as one of the most powerful warships in the Terran Alliance Navy and is expected to continue its service for the next two centuries. The class of cruiser has been given extensive upgrades and retrofits ensuring its superiority over any enemies that may harm the Alliance.

**Author's note: When I described the Perseus in chapter 2, I was thinking Star Destroyer from Star Wars, but with smooth edges and a more narrow profile. The Perseus is a brawler, thus it needs to be up close and personal but if needed it can kick butt at longer range with its Particle Accelerator Canons (PAC) and missiles. I don't know if its canon but in this fic, the Hataks will be the nearly the same size as the Perseus.**

**Hecatoncares class Battlecruiser**

Size: 15 kilometers in length

Power Plant: 1x Ion Neutrino Fusion Reactor, 8 Fusion Plasma Reactors

Propulsion: 10x Ion Pulse Thrusters (Sublight drive), Hyperdrive, 10x anti-gravity drives

Equipment and Defense: Subspace sensors, Subspace/Tachyon ECM &ECCM, 4 Matter Transportation Platforms, 6x Nano-Forges, 3x troop barracks; 50x IEDS (Ion Energy Deflector Shields).

Weapons: 112 Plasma Pulse Canons, 8 Particle Accelerator Canons, 30 Laser Pulse turrets, 30 Railgun turrets, 600 VLS missile tubes (conventional, nuclear and neutron warheads).

Crew Complement:

14500 enlisted crewmen

4000 Marines Contingent (include air/ground vehicles and supplies)

200 Fighters

120 Bombers

50 Heavy Troop Transports

160 Medium Troop Transports

50 Combat Shuttles

400 Orbital Insertion Drop Pods

40 Mining/Refueling Shuttles

The Hecatoncares class was built in 2156 at Deimos Shipyard in orbit of Mars, during the Chaos War. These mighty vessels became the flagships of the Terran Alliance Navy, singlehandedly obliterating entire groups of Seth warships. The Hecatoncares is designed to be a multipurpose vessel, capable of taking out enemy ships, perform planetary invasions and even colonize new worlds; this due to its nano-forges, unique installations that can produce pre-fab materials, electronic devices, mechanical parts and tools, so long as there is enough resources fed inside the forge, practically anything can be build, except complex technology . A single Hecatoncares is so costly that the resources and money spend to build it could be used to make two dozen Perseus cruisers, thus the loss of a single vessel is considered as a defeat. During the Chaos War only fifteen were built and five were destroyed. After the conflict, production of the Hecatoncares increased with a number of eighty six Battlecruisers; twenty of them were assigned to the rebuilding effort of the colonies, following the end of the war, allowing the Alliance to recover faster than anticipated as well as setting up new colonies for expansion. Recently the majority of the Hecatoncares class is being upgraded with the new Ion-Neutrino reactor, a revolutionary energy source that could soon be replacing Fusion Plasma Reactors and Hydrogen generators. With this new power source, the Hecatoncares firepower has increased tenfold, making it in par with the fearsome Nova class Dreadnaught.

**Author's note: As I said before, the Hecatoncares is inspired from the Terran Battlecruiser in Starcraft games. While it seems overkill, keep in mind that the Hecatoncares has many skills but is a master of none, thus on paper it looks extremely powerful, but without a strong escort, it is vulnerable, however underestimating it is a mistake.**

**Hermes class Battle-Carrier**

Size: 2.4 kilometers in length, 200 meters wide, 70 meters in height

Power Plant: 4 Plasma Fusion Reactors

Equipment and Defense: Subspace sensors, 2 nano-fabricator bay, 1x resource processing bay, Tachyon ECM/ECCM, 8 IEDS (Ion Energy Deflector Shields), Grade-A Trinium Composite Battle Plate.

Weapons: 75 Railgun turrets, 65 Laser interceptor turrets, 240 VLS missile tubes (conventional, nuclear and neutron warheads), 10 Plasma Pulse Canons.

Crew Complement:

12000 enlisted crewmen

3000 Marines

600 Fighters

200 Bombers

30 Heavy Transports

15 Troop Transports

25 Combat Shuttles

40 Mining/Refueling Shuttles

The Hermes class is a mobile base design to carry large numbers of fighters and bombers, while not as heavily armed as other class of ships; they possess enough firepower to discourage anyone foolish enough to attack them. The Hermes class Battle Carrier has been in service since 2150 and continues to do so thanks to the many upgrades and overhaul made by the Navy, making it a reliable and powerful warship. Since the end of the Chaos War, the Terran Navy has sold a large number of older Hermes class to many colonies since they are excellent orbital bases and offer a good deterrent against pirates. The Terran Navy is currently employing the Hermes class Mk5, while the Mk2 and 3 are currently sold to the civilian sector.

**Trident class Stealth Corvette**

Size: 120 meters in length

Power Plant: 1 Plasma Fusion Reactor

Propulsion: 3 Ion Thrusters, 1 hyperdrive, 4 Jet Gas Thrusters

Equipment and Defense: Subspace Sensors, Tachyon ECM/ECCM, 4 Thermal heat storage sinks, 10 Cooling Cartridges. 2 Ion Energy Deflector Shields, Grade-B Trinium ceramic composite carbon stealth armor, 6 laser interceptor turrets.

Crew Complement: classified

Weapons: None

The Trident or rather the Stealth Corvette, since its name is classified, is a stealth reconnaissance vessel belonging to the Naval Special Operation Recon Fleet (NSORF) which is a branch of the Office of Naval Intelligence. Since ONI operates separately of the Navy, it is unknown how many Tridents are in circulation or what they are doing. Suffice to say that when hostilities breaks out, these stealth vessels are the first to be deployed ahead of any fleet, to recon hostile areas, or conduct special ops missions behind enemy lines. NSORF officers no matter which rank they hold are considered a rank above any regular officer, this means a NSORF Captain can order a regular Admiral, however such use of authority is frowned upon and rarely used, unless extreme emergency.

**T-ASF-201- Star Hawk**

Size: 18 meters in length

Power Plant: 1 Fusion Plasma Reactor

Propulsion: 3 Ion Pulse Engines, 1 anti-gravity drive, 1 hyperdrive

Equipment: Subspace sensors, ECM/ECCM, Ion Energy Deflector Shield, Grade-B Trinium Composite Battle Plate

Crew: 1 pilot

Weapons: 2 missile bays (12 missiles each), 2 railgun canons, 1 bomb bay door (conventional and nuclear), 2 Laser CIWS turrets.

The Aerospace Fighter Star Hawk is the Terran Alliance main superiority aerospace fighter, developed by INCOM Industry; it is the first fighter capable of hyperspace travel. Produced in 2150, the Star Hawk production started slowly as the Alliance Navy was not in hurry to replace the old age Valkyrie Fighter. However the Chaos War changed those plans, forcing the Alliance to quickly field the Star Hawk to front-line forces. Its ability to perform hyperspace jumps while short and limited in range was crucial in raiding and disrupting Cultists supply lines and communication bases. Later upgrades in 2156 introduced the Ion Energy Deflector Shield, increasing the fighter's survivability exponentially.

Despite its age, the Star Hawk is still considered as the best fighter produced by humanity and is expected to last until two more centuries.

**T-ASB-401 Vulture**

Size: 25 meters

Power Plant: 1 Fusion Plasma Reactor

Features: Subspace sensors, ECM/ECCM, Tachyon Jamming Field

Crew: 3 pilots (1 pilot, 1 navigator, 1 weapon operator)

Weapons: 1 dorsal plasma turret, 2 laser CIWS, 2 railguns canons, 1 ventral missile bay (conventional and nuclear ordinance)

The Aerospace Bomber developed by Nova Aeronautics, the Vulture uses a special jamming field using Tachyon particles to prevent from being targeted by enemy weapons; although it must be disabled when attacked it confers the bomber with a degree of passive stealth, very useful when making a bombing run on heavily defended targets. Unlike the Star Hawk, the Vulture doesn't have a hyperspace drive but despite being a bomber, the Vulture is also an excellent electronic and sensor platform and excels at space and atmospheric operations.

**Tech information:**

**Laser Interceptor Turrets:** Energy directed weapon design to destroy fighters and missiles. Laser Interceptor Turrets or LIT are the primary means of defense for Terran Alliance Naval warships and installations. While an excellent defense, LIT have slow rates of fire but are frighteningly accurate.

**Laser Pulse Turrets:** More offensive in nature than LIT, the Laser Pulse Turrets fire bursts of deuterium base energy bolts rather than energy beams. While it gives a higher rate of fire, the drawback is decrease accuracy at long range but the sheer volume of fire, ensures that rarely anything survives.

**Tachyon technology:** Once it was considered as a viable means of communication across large distances but subspace communication proved to be much sophisticated and less expansive. Tachyon particles however can disrupt subspace technology, thus the Terran Alliance Navy has developed many forms of jamming and countermeasure technologies based on the study of Tachyons.

**Next time I will publish a Guide for the Free Jaffa.**


End file.
